The Journey Continues
by DarkNekoWarrior
Summary: (Used to be YamiPanther) AUish: Watch as Rei's past with the Keyblade is revealed
1. The Attack

A/N: Here is the Sequal to It Begins. I hope this is as good as the last one.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you don't recognize. Oh, and the song belongs to Utada Hikaru, not me. Got it?

You're giving me too many things

Lately you're all I need

You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said "No,

I don't think life is quiet that simple"

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let go

The daily things that keep us all busy

Are confusing me

That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you

But does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you'll understand

It's enough when I say so

And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

"Simple and Clean" written by Utada Hikaru

"The Journey Continues"

**_Prologue_**__

People from all over the world came to Moscow Russia just to see the World Championship Beyblade teams to go at it. And they were the Chinese White Tigers, The American All-Starz, the European Majestic's, the home team the Demolition Boys, and the Japanese Bladebreakers.

Lee was fifteen and the captain of the White Tigers. He had shaggy dark hair and warm maroon colored eyes. And since they were in Russia, they were wearing their winter clothing. For Lee it was a dark grey high collar turtleneck, grey cloth pants, tan ankle high boots, but his normal bandaging covering his arms and fingers. His bit beast was the graceful Galeon.

Mariah was also fifteen like Lee, but the only girl on the team. She kept her bright pink hair in a high ponytail with ribbons that resembled cat ears and laughing chocolate eyes. She wore a bright pink turtleneck, white cloth pants, tan ankle high boots and warm, thick white gloves. Her bit beast was the fierce lynx Gaulx.

Gary was the oldest at sixteen and loved eating food. He had a mohawk dark hair but it was impossible to see his eyes. He wore a thick dark green sweatshirt, dark blue jeans and ankle high black boots. His bit beast was the strong brown grizzly bear Galzzy. Kevin was the youngest at fourteen with short green hair and mischievous violet eyes. He wore a pale blue turtleneck, dark blue cloth pants, ankle high brown boots and thick brown gloves. His bit beast was the playful monkey spirit Galen.

Michael was fifteen and team captain of the All-Starz. He had curly dark brown hair and sharp blue eyes. He wore a yellow tee-shirt, blue jean shorts, a blue-and-white baseball tee-shirt jacket, white tennis shoes and a blue baseball cap. He also uses baseball as his launch for Beyblade.

Emily was also fifteen, and co-captain and genius of the group. She had wavy bright orange hair and shrewd prussian blue eyes. She wore a yellow tee-shirt that had a green collar and a green square patch on the right breast, a green pleated skirt, white tennis shoes, and green armbands around her wrist. Unlike Michael who used baseball as his means of sports, Emily used tennis. Plus, she hates Mariah with a passion.

Steve was also fifteen of the All-Starz, and like the other two, he too, loved sports. But his main sport was football. He had bright green hair which was hidden under a football helmet and soft dark blue eyes. He wore a purple and white football uniform. Eddie was also fifteen, but loved basketball. And he was the only African-American in the All-Starz. He had curly black hair, dark skin and dark eyes. He simply wore a bright red basketball uniform that had the number "00" on the back.

Robert was seventeen and team captain of the Majestic's, and England's Beyblade Champion. He had slicked back wavy dark purple hair and cold ruby red eyes. He wore a white turtleneck, brown leather pants, a dark brown leather vest, knee high dark brown boots, and fingerless green gloves. His mythical bit beast was the griffin Gryfolion.

Oliver was also seventeen, and was France's Beyblade Champion. He had short, curly bright green hair and sweet sapphire blue eyes. He wore a red shirt, a sleeveless bright blue trench coat, off white pants, knee high white boots, and a blue French burette. His mythical bit beast was the pure unicorn Unicolion.

Enrique was seventeen as well and was Italy's Beyblade Champion. He had short, curly pale blond hair and snobbish blue eyes. He wore a pale yellow shirt, a short red tee-shirt jacket, bright green pants, and brown ankle high boots. His mythical bit beast was legendary hydra Ampholion.

Johnny was the youngest at fifteen and was Germany's Beyblade Champion. He had gravity defying dark auburn hair and cold prussian blue eyes. He wore a sky blue tee-shirt, tan shorts, a tan vest, brown ankle high boots and pale blue armbands around the wrists. His mythical bit beast was the fiery serpent Samulion.

Tala was seventeen and team captain of the Demolition Boys. He had wavy blood red hair and icy prussian blue eyes. He wore a high collared white turtleneck, white cloth pants that had a purple stripe going down the hips, and white tennis shoes. His mutated bit beast was the wolf Wolfborg.

Bryan was seventeen and perhaps the most feared member of the group. He had short lilac hair and his lilac eyes revealed an inner madness. He wore a dark blue tee-shirt, a tan fur collared maroon vest, maroon pants, knee high black boots and dark blue armbands around the wrists. His mutated bit beast was a falcon known as Falborg.

Spencer was the oldest at eighteen. He had gravity defying dirty blond hair and cruel emerald eyes. He wore a sleeveless, skin tight orange tee-shirt, a white vest with a green stripe going down the chest, white jeans, brown ankle high boots, a green pilot's cap on his head and dark green fingerless gloves. His mutated bit beast was the massive whale known as Seaborg.

Ian was the youngest at sixteen. He had unruly dark purple hair and evil ruby red eyes. He wore a dark purple tee-shirt, dark olive green overalls, black ankle high boots and olive green gloves. Goggles rested on top of his head. His mutated bit beast was the slippery serpent Vipborg.

Kai Hitawari was thirteen and team captain of the Bladebreakers. He had dark blue hair in the back and light blue grey in the front and cold crimson mocha eyes. He wore a skin tight sleeveless black tee-shirt, baggy dark grey pants, black ankle high boots, a white scar and metallic gloves. His sacred bit beast is Suzuku or Dranzer.

Tyson Granger was thirteen and co-captain of the team. He had shoulder length dark blue hair which was kept in a ponytail and warm navy blue eyes. He wore a yellow tee-shirt, a red tee-shirt jacket, dark blue jean shorts, red and white tennis shoes, a red baseball cap and brown leather gloves. His sacred bit beast is Sieryu or Dragoon.

Max was thirteen and a very cheerful young boy. He had unruly sun kissed blond hair and laughing sapphire eyes. He wore a skin tight green tee-shirt, bright orange overalls, green high tech sneakers and green armbands around the wrists. His sacred bit beast is Genbu or Draciel.

Kenny was the youngest at twelve and the genius of the group. Messy orange hair which pretty much covered his whole face, save for his nose and mouth. So it was impossible to see his eyes. He wore a white tee-shirt, a green tie, grey shorts and shiny black shoes. His bit beast Dizzaga or Dizzi, got trapped in his laptop due to a freaky electrical incident.

Rei Kon was the oldest at eighteen and perhaps the most strangest one of them all. He had ankle length black hair, some with red streaks and pale blue eyes. He wore a white turtleneck, black cloth pants, black ankle high boots and his usual red yin yang headband around his forehead. His sacred bit beast is Byakko or Driger.

What they did not know was that trouble was brewing along with a terrible storm.

...

The audience stared in shock as Kai viciously punched Rei in the stomach. Rei grunted in pain and fell to one knee, wheezing slightly. "ALRIGHT KON," He yelled. "TIME TO START EXPLAINING WHO OR WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE!!"

Ignoring curious looks by the other people, the Majestic's and the All-Starz ran down to the arena to demand Kai what he was thinking. "Kai, cut this out." Mariah snapped, and helped Rei to stand up. "What's you're problem man?" Tyson demanded, glaring at Kai. Kai scowled. "Simple Tyson. Rei has been keeping a secret. Probably long before we even knew him. So, are you going to explain?" Kai hissed out. Mariah cried out as Rei shoved her and lunged for Kai. Lee caught Mariah and could only watch as Rei seemingly prepared to beat up Kai.

Or was he?

Rei savagely lifted Kai up and glared into Kai's crimson mocha orbs. "You listen to me and you listen will Hitawari." He paused and glared harshly at the other fifteen beybladers. "And that goes for you guys as well." He snarled. They froze at his harsh voice. Something about it sent a chill down their spines.

"Right now your world is about to be eclipsed by the darkness. And I'm sorry to say this, but this world will be destroyed." Rei said coldly.

WHAT?!

Tyson stared at the older teen in shock. "You're joking, right?" He tried weakly. Rei shook his head. "No I am not Tyson." Came the snappish reply. To their amazement, a strange black visor appeared over Rei's eyes as he scanned the entire arena. "Hm. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that the Heartless planned all this." He growled. There was a soft flash of white light, and he was holding a familiar sword in his hands. The thick golden handle caught Boris' eyes, and the long blade gleamed underneath the arena lights.

Emily glared at Rei, she always knew there was something wrong about the older neko-jin teenager. "And what may I ask is a Heartless?!" She demanded shrilly.

Rei sighed. "Not now, later." He grumbled, and focused his attention on the nervous Demolition Boys, who gulped as those icy pale blue eyes lingered on them. "I am only going to say this once Tala. Give back their bit beasts." Tala's sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously. "And why should I Kon?" He snarled.

Pale blue eyes flashed a hellish red.

The tips of Rei's fingers begin to take on an eerie yellow glow. Rei grinned nastily. That cruel smile sent chills down everyone's spine. "Unless you want to be shocked with twenty thousand volts, I suggest you do it." Tala shivered and quickly pulled out his Wolfborg beyblade. With a glare to the other three, they too, did the same. After ten different flashes of colored light, the White Tigers, the All-Starz, Kai and Max received their bit beasts.

Suddenly, about twenty creatures rose from the ground and separated them from Rei. They had the size of a small child, entirely black bodies, round heads, nasty looking claws, quivering antennas, and glowing yellow eyes. "Shadows!" Rei hissed.

One leapt into the air, and for his throat. Scowling, Rei raised the Dream Sword over his head, and impaled the Shadow on it. Dust rained down on him as a pure crystallized ruby red heart flew away. Rei spat out some dust from his lips. Nasty. Now, before Rei could attack any of the others, they blended into the ground. Damn. He had to wait until they came back up.

Not now. Not now.

THERE!

Rei's body blurred as he rushed forward and reappeared on the other side of the arena. For a second, nothing happened. Then, with sick realization, Tyson saw each Shadow screech in pain before bursting into dust and ruby red crystallized hearts flying away. Rei snorted and kept the Dream Sword close.

"Yo, Chief, ya got email." Chirped Kenny's laptop, Dizzi. Kenny blinked and sat down and opened his laptop curiously. "Let's see what it says, shall we?" He said quietly and clicked on it.

To : Keymaster and co

From: Unknown

The closer to the light you are

The stronger your shadow becomes

"What does that mean?" Kevin asked curiously, coming up behind Kenny, reading the message himself. "What does what mean?" Rei asked, walking over. Kenny gulped at the sight of the weapon, but quickly composed himself. "This." He pointed to the email and Rei silently read it to himself, eyes going wide with shock. "Rei?" Mariah asked in alarm, seeing his lightly colored skin going deathly pale.

Why was Rei uneasy?

Rei shifted on his feet, and glanced down at the ground behind them. Lee suddenly saw the reason why his friend was so uneasy. The lights above them shone down on the arena, which should've had casted shadows from everyone. They did not.

Save for one.

Rei's.

All of a sudden, Rei's shadow arched it's back and went from two dimensional to third dimensional. It looked exactly like Rei, save for the black skin, black clothes and even the glowing yellow eyes.

Rei was backing up slowly, fearfully, as his shadow began to shift forms. Growing larger, more demonic. Soon, a forty foot black creature with huge wings, razor sharp talons, glowing yellow eyes, and a gaping hole in its chest in the form of a heart stood in the place of his shadow. "What is that thing?" Max yelped. "Darkside." Was all Rei had the time to say before Darkside slammed his fists into the ground. Purplish black liquid bubbled around those huge hands and through the mist, Rei could make out even more Shadows forming.

Yipping and growling, the Shadows only target was Rei and they lunged for him hungrily. "Rei! Look out!" Mariah cried. "WIND!" Rei yelled. A dome of hazy white mist instantly flew up all around him, protecting him from the Shadows claws.

Kai could barely hear his grandfather and Boris yelling for security to get rid of the massive Heartless. "Aim for it's hands!" Rei yelled, dodging another Shadow. This confused them. "What are you talking about?" Rei managed to avoid another hit by a Shadow and yelled over to them. "Darkside's weak spot is his hands! Aim right for them!" He yelled and yelped as he got sliced in the arm. Hissing angrily, he impaled his sword upon the Heartless and smirked as it exploded into dust and a pure heart flew off.

"Time to end this!" Rei growled under his breath. He held the Dream Sword over his head and his body and the weapon was engulfed in a soft ruby red light. "SONIC BLADE!" He yelled. The kids could only gasp in shock as Rei became a red and black blur, slashing at the Heartless General's hands, creating swirls of blue and golden energy to fill the area.

Darkside roared in pain and Rei smirked as his Scan showed that Darkside's health went down to zero. It would seem that his attacks were much more powerful than they were four years ago. However, his grin faded as he realized something was terribly wrong.

The group of beyblader's scrambled behind Rei who had jumped back as Darkside slammed his fists once more into the ground, beady yellow eyes never leaving Rei's pale blue ones. The Dream Sword promptly vanished. Mariah's eyes widen in fear as she felt a hot liquid bubble over her feet. Fearfully, she looked down and shrieked with fear. Bubbling over their feet was a dark purplish black liquid that held a shot of ice blue and ruby red. "Damn it." Rei hissed as black mists began to wrap tightly around him. And only him. Not the others.

**Do not forget You Are The One Who Will Open The Door To The Light...**

The last thing anyone heard was the raspy laughter of the Heartless and those glowing evil yellow eyes.

Then nothing at all.

Please let me know if this was any good. And there should be more action in the next chapter. Plus the introduction of some new characters and the returning of some old ones as well.


	2. Traverse Town and Ranma and Yami

A/N: Alright everyone, here is chapter 2. And I hope it's good as well. And just to let you guys know, I just started working on this, so it's gonna be awhile before it's finished.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize

**_Chapter 1_**__

Time Unknown

"Ow, my head." Tyson groaned as he slowly came too. His eyes slowly opened. A stone wall greeted him.

What the-?!

Tyson sat up. Big mistake. Dizziness washed over. He cursed under his breath, until it went away. Finally, he managed to stand up without a problem. The dragon tamer looked around curiously. Somehow, he was standing in an alley of some sorts. Boxes and barrels lined the dirty, narrow street. All around him were the unconscious bodies of the other beyblade teams. Minus Rei, that is.

"Wake up you guys!" Tyson yelled. His yelling effectively woke the others up. "Not so loud Tyson." Max whimpered, rubbing his throbbing head. "Sorry." Tyson mumbled. "Where are we?" Kevin asked as he finally looked around. "I'm not sure." Kenny mused. Mariah froze and looked around frantically. "Guys? Where's Rei?" She questioned, a hint of panic was in her voice.

...

"Hey, I think he's waking up." Said a soft male voice. "You have the knack for stating the obvious Ranma." Grumbled a rich, deep voice. Rei groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

Pale blue met stormy bluish grey and ruby red.

"Ack!" Rei leapt back in shock. He realized he was looking at two teenagers his age. Both were watching him with amusement dancing in their eyes. The one with bluish grey eyes grinned widely. "Hi there, my name's Ranma, nice ta meetcha!" He said cheerfully. And the one with the ruby red eyes gave a small smile. "And I am Yami. May I ask what is your name?" Rei blinked. "It's Rei Kon."

Rei got a good look at the two teenagers. Ranma was tall, nearly as tall as he was. Ranma had thick, shiny black hair which was tied back into a pigtail. He wore a red silk Chinese shirt, black silk tunic pants and flat black fighting slippers.

Yami on the other hand, was a bit more unusual. Yami was only five feet in height with a very strange hair style. It was spiked up black with vibrant blood red tips and golden blond lightning shape bangs framing his sharp Asian face. He wore a skin tight black leather top, dark blue jeans which clung to his lean figure, black boots, a leather collar around his neck and hanging around his neck on a thick tan cord was a three dimensional gold pyramid with a strange eye symbol on it.

Rei's sharp eyes zoned in on the card deck holder that was tied to Yami's belt. Very curious indeed.

"Let me guess, you're world was destroyed by the darkness?" Ranma asked suddenly. Rei gave a reluctant nod. Not really wanting to tell them his world had already been destroyed years ago. Hm, now time to figure out which world he was in.

Rei looked around and paled. Right now he was standing in the middle of an old fashioned stone court yard. To his right and left were two old fashioned steel lamps. The kind that hasn't been seen since the eighteen hundreds. On the far left was a café and he recognized the gypsy woman in the pale green dress that was casually leaning against one of the café's pillars. Connecting to the café was a familiar shop with the word "Items" in bright glowing green letters. Up in front of the steps was a two story building with the neon words "Accessory Shop" flashing brightly.

No way.

Somehow he was standing in Traverse Town. The same way it stood when he first started out in his battle against the Heartless.

But how was that even possible?!

...

The massive group trudged out of the alley and out into an eighteenth century stone court yard. "Where could he be?" Emily wondered. It was Ian who spotted Rei. "He's over there." The small teen pointed out the tall figure that was Rei Kon. Tyson looked over to see Rei talking to two teenagers he did not recognize. So he did the best thing he could do. He called out Rei's name.

"Hey Rei!"

...

"Hey Rei!" Rei flinched at Tyson's loud voice. "Could he be any louder?" He grumbled under his breath as the other Beybladers ran up to him. "Who are you?" Kevin asked rudely to Ranma and Yami. Rei shot Kevin a very nasty look. Kevin grew quiet. "Watch it Kevin." Rei growled. "Jeeze, what's your problem man?" Tyson asked curiously. Rei just growled again, and Tyson chose not to talk. Which was probably wise for him.

While Ranma and Yami got to know the other teenagers, Rei silently looked up to the starry sky, remembering how fun it was to look at the stars on Destiny Islands. _Kairi..._ he thought wistfully. _Will I ever be able to come back to you?_ A lone pearly white tear fell from his eyes as he remembered that his best friend; Riku, would never be able to see the stars agin. For not too long ago, did he loose his three closest friends. Riku, Donald Duck; Disney Castle's royal wizard, and Goofy; the captain of Disney Castle's royal knights.

The three had lost their hearts to the Heartless. And it was only because that he, Rei Kon, couldn't handle an army of the wretched creatures. So the three lost their lives, saving his in the process. But, a miracle had occurred. Somehow, their hearts merged with Rei's. Never leaving him alone.

"Is everything okay?" Rei looked up into Mariah's concern eyes. She had seen the single tear fall from his eyes and had been worried. He gave a sad smile. "I'm fine Mariah." He told her. _"Sora..."_ A sweet angelic voice called. Rei's ears perked up. _"Sora..."_ This time, everyone heard the sweet voice calling. Rei froze. He knew that voice very well. But it couldn't be her after all these years. Could it?

"Sora!" Rei was tackled by a dark red blur. The group leapt back though, mainly from shock. The red blur revealed to be a very beautiful young girl around the age of eighteen. Shoulder length dark red hair framed the round face as large dark blue eyes looked up into Rei's pale blue ones. The girl wore a simple white silk tee-shirt, dark blue skirt and knee high black boots. She hugged Rei tightly, as if she was afraid that Rei would disappear. "I can't believe you're really back." She sobbed into his chest.

"Kairi, is it really you?" He whispered. The girl smiled. "Of course it is you lazy bum. Who did you think I was?" Rei almost laughed at his old nick name, but he held her close to him. Watching this, made Mariah very jealous. "Just who do you think you are?!" She yelled angrily.

The girl; Kairi, looked over and gave a sad smile. "Forgive me, but my name is Kairi. It's nice to meet you all." She turned to Rei with a curious look in her eyes. "Sora? Where's Riku?" She questioned. Sadness swarmed Rei and he looked away, not wanting to meet her eyes. "Kairi, something bad happened a few weeks ago..." He trailed off. Her eyes grew wide. "W-what happened?" She asked shakily.

Rei drew in a sharp breath. "Riku, Donald and Goofy all lost their hearts to the Heartless. I'm sorry." He whispered, thick pearly white tears falling from his pale blue eyes. "Oh gods...Riku..." She burst into fresh tears, clinging to Rei tightly. "We're the only ones left of Destiny Islands." She whispered. "I know." Rei said just as quietly.

Lee frowned. It would seem that Rei held this girl in his heart and not Mariah. Maybe now he could get a chance with the pink haired girl? Well, it was worth a shot. For now, the twenty two teenagers decided to let the two cry out their pain and grief from loosing some very close friends.

Yami stiffened when he sensed a great darkness brewing...right underneath Rei and Kairi's feet. His slanted red eyes grew wide in shock. "Rei!" He yelled out. Rei looked up sharply. Wondering what was wrong with Yami. He saw that the teen was pointing frantically down at the ground and Rei realized why. Rei and Kairi both looked down to see familiar dark purplish black liquid bubbling over their feet. Pure black mists were rising from the ground, enwrapping the two into darkness.

The mists were pushing the two away. "Sora!" Kairi shrieked, holding out her hand, which was being covered by the black mists. "Kairi!" Rei screamed, reaching frantically for the girl. He was about to grab her hand when both were engulfed entirely in the dark mists. "REI!" They screamed.

Suddenly, the black mists exploded and Rei stumbled forward slightly, perfectly unharmed. But Kairi was nowhere to be found. Resting firmly in Rei's hand was an unusual weapon. It was crafted to look like a giant key? The blade was pure silver while the hilt was a beautiful shade of gold and the handle was a dark grey. Hanging from the hilt was a silver chain with a familiar symbol. The same symbol that was on the Dream Sword.

** Keyblade...**

** Keyblade....**

**Keyblade....**

"Kairi!" Rei called frantically, not even paying attention as the Keyblade vanished in a twinkle of white tiny stars. "KAIRI!" The beybladers, plus Ranma and Yami felt sorry for Rei when they realized he just lost the girl he loved. Then Rei did something they did not expect. Rei let loose an inhuman wail. A wail that was full of fury and anguish.

Ranma placed a gentle hand on Rei's shaking body, still nerved by the wail. "Don't worry Rei, we'll get her back. I promise." He said quietly. Rei looked up with red rimmed eyes and gave a weak smile. "Thank you." Was all he said. Kai was silent before he spoke up. The first time since they arrived to Traverse Town actually. "I think it's time you started to explain yourself Kon." He said icily. Tyson glared at Kai. "What's your problem man? He just lost someone close to him!" He yelled angrily. He was silenced by Kai's glare.

Rei sighed. Are you sure about this?Driger asked gently. /I don't have a choice Driger./ Rei grumbled. /However, I can only tell them the basics./ Driger frowned. Good luck then.He muttered and promptly went to sleep until he was needed once more.

"Fine. We can go to the Second District. But, do you mind waiting a bit longer so I can change out of these clothes?" Robert realized that Rei's clothes were covered in dust, grime and black blood. Ranma and Yami were confused. They had been in Traverse for several weeks and never knew about this 'Second District'. So how does Rei know of this?

"Where is this Second District you speak of?" Yami asked curiously. Rei pointed to the Accessory Shop, which stood out in this old eighteenth century place. "Behind the Accessory Shop is a set of stairs leading up to the third level and to the Second District," he explained. "And in the Second District is a bunch of shops, a hotel and a Gizmo Shop." Rei gave a thin smile. "And if you don't mind I'll be at the shop for a few minutes." Kenny raised an eyebrow. "You don't have any money." He pointed out.

Rei burst out laughing. Soft husky laughter filled the First District, making everyone who heard it, smile. "Actually, I have well over sixty-five billion in gold coins." He explained sheepishly. Cue outburst in 5...4...3...2...1...

"WHAT?!" They screamed.

Rei chuckled. "Didn't you know? The Heartless, when taken out, leave behind either items, MP balls, HP balls and money." He said, tilting his head. "What are MP and HP balls?" Emily asked, interested. Rei looked at her funny. "Magic points and health points. Why?" Emily face faulted at this. "Follow me." Rei called over his shoulder, bounding up the steps. That also included the set next to the shop and behind the store.

Everyone was in awe at the massive buildings and architecture. Standing behind a red and white door that led to the upper level of the Accessory shop was a funny looking little creature. A round white head and a tiny white body. It had two tiny purplish wings and a weird looking pom-pom protruding from its head. At their curious looks, he explained what it was. A Moogle. A very helpful creature that did various tasks.

"Here we are." Rei gestured to the door in front of them. It was a forty foot wooden door underneath an even taller stone arc. Rei pushed the doors open and they rushed forward. The doors slammed behind Rei, who had gone last. Sealing them in the Second District.

Second District

"Wow. This place is amazing." Kevin said in awe, looking around in shock. The Second District was huge. In front was a stone wall and leading to the right were indeed colorful shops and to the left was a huge hotel leading all the way to the other side which was where Lee figured the Gizmo Shop to be.

Rei looked up sharply, his Scan visor kicking in instantly. "What is it?" Bryan whispered. "Trouble." Rei growled. And Ranma and Yami saw why.

About ten Shadow Heartless loomed in front of them.

Rei grinned widely, showing off his needle point fangs. He pointed the Keyblade, which he had willed to come forth, at the Heartless. "FORCE!" He called. A massive ball of darkness crushed the Shadows, causing them to burst into dust and ruby red hearts flying away. Yami was amused. _So he can use magic. Most impressive._ Yami was surprised to see the Keyblade disappear back into Rei's heart.

Woah.

"How'd you do that?" Johnny asked in shock. "That was the Graviga spell. Very useful when crushing the Heartless." Rei explained. He looked over to the right to see the Mad Hatter's house of hats and clothes and smiled. "Can you guys wait a few minutes? I'll be right back." Before anyone could say anything, Rei simply faded out. Oliver shivered.. "I hate it when he does that." He mumbled.

Rei reappeared about five minutes later, in a completely new outfit. His abrupt entrance caused them to stumble back slightly. Rei snickered at their expressions. It was priceless. Tyson blinked and got a good look at Rei's choice of clothing.

Rei was now wearing a sleeveless dark crimson red tee-shirt, a short sleeved black tee-shirt jacket, black jeans and black boots. Crimson red leather belts were not only wrapped around his waist, but there was one wrapped firmly around both of his ankles. The black armbands around his wrists seemed to amplify his muscles and hanging around his neck was a silver chain with a three pointed silver crown. Mariah gave a wolf whistle and Rei blushed.

"Why black and red?" Spencer asked curiously. Rei raised an eyebrow. And Spencer realized how stupid his question was. Rei's hair was black with red highlights. It only made sense that he would wear clothes to match his hair.

Rei lead them to the hotel on the other side and just as he reached the lobby doors, more Shadows chose to attack at that moment. They were only there for a second before Rei blasted them with a Firaga spell and calmly went inside as did they. "So now what?" Tyson asked, dumbly. Rei simply smiled and led them to a bright red door.

Muttering under his breath, Rei managed to unlock it and ushered them into the cozy room. Inside was a warm bed, a dresser, a book shelf and a table with a blue chest on it. The chest's keyhole was glowing softly.

Very strange.

"Sit." Rei instructed. They sat in various places. Some even stood. "Explain now." Kai hissed. Rei sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Alright, I'm not sure if you know this, but in case you don't here goes. There are many worlds out there," He was interrupted by a scoffing Emily. "That's impossible. The theory of parallel worlds is only a theory and does not exist!" Rei glared at her. "Let me finish alright." He snapped.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, there are many other worlds out there. But they were supposed to remain a secret." He grew quiet. "They were a secret. That is until the Heartless came and every world became connected." Max raised an eyebrow. "Connected how?" He asked. Rei shook his head. "That I'm still not sure." Realization dawned on Kenny. "You're not from our world are you?" He asked suddenly. Rei blinked before giving a sad smile at the younger boy. "You're right Kenny. I'm not from your world."

Kai scowled. "Then where exactly is your world?" He sneered. "It was destroyed by the Heartless years ago." Rei answered bitterly. "As far as I know, Riku, Kairi and I were the only ones to escape it." His eyes grew misty. "Riku's heart now belongs to the Heartless and Kairi was taken by them. Any more questions?" He growled.

They hastily shook their heads. Ranma and Yami filed a mental note to the back of their brains to not make Rei mad. Rei may be gentle and kind. But he was scary as hell when mad.

"You guys can stay in the First District." Rei said after a heavy pause. "Why?" Eddie snipped. Rei sighed. They were defiantly naive and it would get them killed if they weren't careful.

"The First District is void of any Heartless. The Second and Third District is another story." Rei muttered. "We can take these Heartless." Tyson boasted. "Right guys?" He asked of the other Bladebreakers. Rei growled under his breath, before lifting Tyson up by his throat and gave a slight squeeze. Making the dragon blader croak. "You are not to fight the Heartless. If you lost your heart to them, **you** will become like them. A Heartless. A being of darkness that knows only to destroy all life." Rei snarled.

He dropped Tyson who landed painfully on his back. Coughing slightly, Tyson glared at Rei. But deep in his heart, he knew Rei was right. How he knew, he wasn't sure. "Come on." Rei grumbled. Silence rang in the air as they trudged reluctantly back to the First District.

First District

"You guys can stay here, I'm gonna find a way out of Traverse Town so I can track down Kairi." Rei told them as they sat down on the chairs at the Café. "They'll keep coming for you out of nowhere." Said a low voice. Rei stiffened. He knew that voice. He looked up slowly to see a man in his early twenties dressed similarly to him, only in off white, black and brown. Rei frowned.

"As long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." Lee bit back a surprised yelp as the strange key shape sword appeared in Rei's hands once more. "Who are you?" Tala asked rudely. The man reached out for the Keyblade, only to withdraw as the Keyblade sent a warning spark of energy at the man. Rei grinned. "It seems the Keyblade doesn't like you Leon." He teased. The man's dark eyes grew wide. "How did-?" He didn't get to finish as a whole army of Shadows filled the First District. "Damn." Leon cursed as he withdrew a massive silver sword that Rei knew was the Gunblade.

"Ranma, Yami and I will head to the Third District." He eyed the Beybladers. "You guys stay here and help both Leon and Yuffie with this." He ordered. The bladers nodded. "Time to go." Ranma and Yami yelped as Rei grabbed their hands. And in a flash of white light, they were standing in the court yard of the Third District.

"Before anything can happen, I want you two to use these." Rei said quietly. And from his chest, merged two glowing balls of white light. Which shot into both of the stunned teens chests. "What was that all about?" Ranma asked, still trying to get over his shock. Rei smiled sadly. "I just gave you Donald and Goofy's ultimate weapons. Just listen to your heart and they'll come forth." Shrugging, the two listened to their hearts, recalling at the same time the urge to protect their friends and family.

In a flash of silvery white light, Ranma and Yami were holding two weapons. For Ranma a shield and Yami an unusual looking staff.

Ranma's shield was magnificent. When held properly, it covered his chest entirely from harm. It was a deep shade of purple with a silver curved heart on the front. On top of the heart was a three pointed gold crown. Surrounding the heart were silver wings. "That shield you are holding Ranma is the Save the King." Rei said quietly.

Yami looked at his staff in awe, for he could feel the power rolling off of it in waves. The staff appeared to be three feet total in length. The handle was a beautiful shade of blue with a red ruby on top surrounded by a crown of gold. On top of the golden crown was a large purple jewel. "That is the Save the Queen staff." Rei was startled out of his talking by a tiny keychain landing in his hand. It was a pearl white heart with a golden vine going through. Rei gave an excited yelp and quickly attached the keychain to the Kingdom Keyblade. Ranma and Yami stared at the Keyblade. It was defiantly different this time.

The handle was a dark blue green with a curved yellow gold that blended into sea blue. The blade was two feet in length and also a sea blue in color. Golden webbing was woven over it, starting from the hilt to the tip of the sword. At the very end of the sword was a golden heart that stuck outward with three golden spikes. The same keychain that had landed in Rei's hand, was attached to the sword.

"This is Ultima, the ultimate Keyblade." Rei explained at their dumbfounded looks. "Basically we are using the most powerful weapons ever known?" Yami asked. Rei nodded.

Suddenly, the ground shook. And that was when pillars of stones rose up, blocking off the door to the First District, and the stairs. "This is not good." Ranma said uneasily, his danger sense was screaming at him to move.

About six new Heartless appeared in front of them. They were slightly bigger than Shadows. They were clad in blue armor, with silver metallic armbands, and a silver armor helmet. It's four clawed hand seemed to be dipped in blood, and their yellow eyes glared at the trio. Pulsing on its chest, where its heart would've been, was a black heart outlined in blood red with a blood red "x" going through it. "The Heartless crest." Rei mumbled.

Soldiers.

Just great.

Now what to do?

Hmm. What will happen to our heros? Can they win against the Soldiers and overcome the Heartless? Stay tune to find out.


	3. Guard Armor Attacks

A/N: Alright everyone, here is Chapter Two. Hope you enjoy

**__**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you don't recognize**__**

**_Chapter 2_**__

Ranma paled. "What are we gonna do?" He asked weakly. Rei frowned. "Let me take care of them." He answered with a deadly smile. He pointed the Ultima Keyblade at the dancing Soldiers and said one word: "FIRAGA!" He roared out. Ranma and Yami stared in shock as a fireball, about the size of a watermelon, shot out from the sword. It separated into six baseball size balls of fire, and shot out at the Soldiers. Each Soldier screeched in pain before exploding into dust and crystal hearts flying away.

"At least they're gone." Yami offered lamely. Rei shook his head. "They were only the generals. It's their boss we have to worry about." He said grimily. Ranma frowned. "Boss?" He repeated. Rei eyed him warily. "Yes 'boss'. The boss is the one who leads the Heartless on each world." He explained. Before Rei could say anything else, the ground shook dangerously and Rei knew that the Boss was coming.

The trio jumped back as two huge purple robotic feet slammed onto the ground, right in the same area where they had been standing previously. Couple with it was a huge purple body looking like a cannon with the Heartless crest on its chest, huge robotic arms with nasty looking claws, and a round head that looked like the face of a pepper shaker? Very unusual.

The black Scan visor flashed over Rei's eyes as he scanned in the data coming from the giant boss. "That's Guard Armor. You guys better watch out for his spinning arms and legs. They can wipe you out with one hit." Rei said darkly. "What are his weak points?" Yami asked slowly, holding his new staff tightly. "His arms, legs and torso." Came the reply. One of the arms was heading right for Ranma. "Ranma!" Rei yelled. "Move!" Yami screamed.

Ranma barely jumped out of the way, to avoid getting sliced and diced. "Thanks guys." Ranma said weakly, landing next to Rei. "Come on. We better get rid of him before he does any more damage." Rei said angrily. "WIND!" Ranma bit his lips, to keep from crying out as a barrier of wind swirled around him, Yami and Rei. "It's a defensive spell. It'll lower the damage done to us." Rei explained.

Yami chose to attack the legs, and Ranma went after the hands. That left the torso for Rei. Rei began to power up. Blood red energy flared up around him as the same energy began to cover the Keyblade. "Power!" He yelled.

Rei leapt into the air and brought Ultima down in an arc on the giant purple robotic torso, lightning cackling everywhere as he did so. "Got ya!" Rei yelled out. He threw the still glowing Keyblade at the torso. The second it hit the giant robotic part, golden lightning flashed across the battle field. The Keyblade flew back to him, and he caught it with perfect ease. Luckily Ranma and Yami didn't have any trouble with their parts.

Rei was impressed. /They could make great guardians./ He mused. Driger was also impressed. You're right.He agreed.

Guard Armor stood back before crumpling into a heap. The body flashed an ice blue as an icy blue crystallized heart flew away and the Heartless vanished. "Is it over?" Ranma asked, panting slightly. He had a slight cut on his right cheek and his ribs got slashed a bit. Yami was a bit winded and his right arm was twisted slightly. Rei smiled tiredly. "Yes. Guard Armor is gone." _For now anyway_, Rei added silently.

"Heal." Rei whispered. Golden bells and soft petals floated over Ranma and Yami, sending warmth coursing through them. Ranma was amazed as he could feel his own healing abilities speed up and Yami was stunned as he felt the bones in his right arm straighten out. As if nothing happened. "What just happened?" Yami asked in awe. "Healing spell." Rei said weakly, swaying slightly. "Woah!" Ranma ran forward and caught Rei before he could collapse. "Are ya okay?" He asked worriedly.

Rei gave a weak smile. "I'm fine. Just used up to much magic." Rei answered, surprised by Ranma's concern. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a tiny vial of red liquid with golden dust. He tossed it into the air and suddenly stood up. "Er, what was that?" Rei grinned. Elixir. Does wonder to restore magic." He answered cheerfully.

Yami got a sudden thought. "How are we supposed to get back to the First District?" He asked curiously. Rei pointed to a door that was behind them. "See that door over there." They turned to see a large wooden door painted a pale sea blue with golden crescent moons and stars. "Yes. What about it?" Yami asked. Rei's grin grew even wider. "That door leads back to the First District."

Rei jumped over their heads and inserted the Keyblade into the large lock next to it. The two heard a click and the door suddenly opened on its own. And they could see the café through it. "Let's go!" Rei called over his shoulder. Ranma and Yami exchanged smiles and took off after their new friend.

First District

Leon, a dark haired female ninja going by the name of Yuffie, and a sweet looking brunette haired girl in a pink dress named Aerith, had managed to keep the Shadow Heartless at bay. That is, until about ten minutes ago, when each Shadow had screeched in pain and burst into dust.

Tyson was stumped. "What just happened?" He asked in confusion. Happiness sparked in Yuffie's dark blue eyes as the girl jumped up and down in excitement. "The Keymaster actually did it!" She cheered. "I hope they are alright." Aerith said worriedly. Suddenly the boarded up doors, which were no longer boarded up, opened up slowly and the three that had left stumbled in. The doors slammed behind them.

"Did you guys win?" Kevin asked as they surrounded the trio. "We sure did." Ranma said excitedly. "But you should've seen Rei! He was amazing!" Rei blushed. Oliver then realized something. "Oh, right after you guys left, we found this weird mark by the café." Oliver pointed to where three dark blue hearts were connected in a circle. Rei's eyes lit up.

"It's a Trinity Mark!" He said eagerly. Ranma and Yami peered over Rei's shoulder. "Just follow what I do." Rei whispered to them. They nodded, albeit reluctantly. "All you need to do is stand at one of the hearts points." Rei instructed. Ranma stood at the medium sized one and Yami at the smallest. Rei stood at the largest heart. "Jump."

They jumped once, and a blinding flash of white light lit up the entire First District. The bladers and three fighters had to shield their eyes to avoid going blind. And when the light faded, Rei, Ranma and Yami were gone.

Actually, not really.

After the light had faded, the three teens were standing in the area above the café. "How did we get up here?" Ranma asked in shock. Rei ignored his question and headed over to the red chest in the corner. Rei tapped the chest once and it popped open. Yami saw with his sharp eyes that Rei had pocketed what looked to be a postcard? Into his pocket.

Before Ranma and Yami could blink, Rei actually jumped over the edge and landed on the ground with a fluid grace. _Maybe I could try using my puzzle's magic to get us down_, Yami mused. "Ranma do you trust me?" Ranma blinked at the question. He only knew Yami for a short time and knew that their was more to the mysterious teen than meets the eye. But, after fighting the Guard Armor, he felt a strong connection to the teenager. And he nodded. Yami smiled. "Thank you."

Yami simply grabbed Ranma's right hand and focused his will on his golden puzzle. Ranma yelped as dark purplish black mists swirled around them. For a second, his vision had gone black, but he could soon see that he was safely on the ground.

"Now," Rei turned to the Beybladers. "You guys have to chose one from each team if you want to come along into the other worlds." They stared. He was going to let them come along?! After awhile, the decisions were made. It would be Lee from the White Tigers, Tyson from the Bladebreakers, Emily from the All-Starz, Robert from the Majestic's and Bryan from the Demolition Boys. The others would stay behind and train with their bit beasts and with Leon so they could handle their own in a fight with a Heartless.

Before they could go, Rei had to redesign the Gummi Ship so it could fit everyone. He took out a small palm held computer and began to work on the Gummi Ship.

C o m p u t e r

K i n g d o m

H y p e r i o n

G e p p e t t o

C i d

L e o n

Y u f f i e

A e r i t h

C a c t u a r

C h o c o b o

C i n d y

S h i v a

L a m i a

S a n d y

S y l p h

C a r b u n c l e

M i n d y

G o b l i n

B o m b

R e m o r a

A h r i m a n

I m p

S i r e n

S t i n g r a y

C a t o b l e p a s

A d a m a n t

S e r p e n t

I f r i t

O d i n

A t o m o s

G o l e m

D i a b l o s

D e a t h g u i s e

T y p h o o n

A l e x a n d e r

L e v i a t h a n

R a m u h

O m e g a

Rei highlighted the Diablos ship and changed the colors from white and purple to black and silver. "I can show you guys the ship we'll be taking." He pressed another button on his computer and a hologram of a sleep black and silver ship appeared.

But Aerith recognized it to be a Heartless ship. "But that's a Heartless Ship Rei." She said worriedly. Rei rubbed his eyes. "I know that Aerith. But, it can be a big help to use their own weapons against them. Right?" Aerith could see the reasoning in it, but she didn't like it. Not one bit. "Well, I guess we should get going." Emily said after awhile.

"We'll be seeing you guys later I guess." Lee said lamely. "Er, how are we to get to this ship?" Ranma asked. Rei simply pointed to the door that lead out to the interdimensional space. "Right out there." He answered cheerfully. "Later!" Tyson called as all eight went through the huge wooden doors. "Good luck." Mariah whispered.

...

The inside of the ship was pretty big. "Wow. I've never been inside a real ship before." Tyson breathed. It was amazing. "I must admit, I'm impressed." Yami admitted. Hovering in front of the ship was the world known as Traverse Town. Bryan could make out the Accessory shop that was the First District, a pond with two dogs kissing; he figured that to be the Third District and the Second District which was full of shops.

Wow.

Not too far apart in space where two metallic silver circles. Unknowingly, they were actually different worlds. Rei selected the level one world, knowing the others could easily handle this world without much difficulty. At least, he believed so.

Their adventure had just begun.

Could anyone tell me the name of Ranma's ki attacks and Yami's dueling deck? I have no clue what they are. So please help me with that!


	4. Wonderland Riddles

A/N: Here's chapter 3, and in case you're wondering how long it'll be until I update, whenever I'm done writing chapter, which usually takes about a day and a half, you'll get the next part of the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you don't recognize

**_Chapter 3_**__

Rei was obviously a very good pilot as he guided the Gummi Ship with perfect ease through the interdimensional space. Lee stared at Rei as if he hadn't met him before. How was he supposed to know that Rei could fly ships twice the size of an airplane? Pretty soon, they arrived to their first world and first adventure.

The holographic image of the world was shown on the computer screen. Everyone, minus Rei, stared at it in awe. It looked to be a large pink ball with magenta and light pink hearts all over it, on top was a castle made of chess pieces with card soldiers marching and a giant green heart shape garden. Below was a cottage with a twisted tree over it. Rei grinned at their shocked expressions. "You guys ready?" He asked lightly. They nodded dumbly. "Then let's go!" He cheered. A black window appeared behind them, Rei quickly ran through, and the others exchanged looks before following him in.

...

"Yikes!" Tyson yelped as he realized they were slowly falling down a rabbit hole. All along the wall was a bunch of clocks. All of different kinds. Rei, Lee, Emily, Robert, Bryan, Ranma and Yami landed easily on their feet. Tyson landed right on his bum. "Ow!" He yelped. Lee chuckled.

"Oh, I'm late!" Cried a tiny voice. Bryan jerked back as a white rabbit in old fashioned clothes came running by. He was looking at a large gold pocket watch. "I'm late!" He continued to cry out. "I'm late for a very important date! Oh, the Queen will have my head for sure!" The rabbit squealed, disappearing down the hall.

"Is it my imagination, or was that rabbit talking?" Ranma squeaked. Rei shook his head. "Welcome to Wonderland. Home of the weird." He muttered, heading down the hall way. "Wait for us Rei!" Lee called frantically, following. They stopped at a normal size arc shape door. Rei stopped, realizing something. "Oh, I almost forgot." The Keyblade Master turned to Yami who blinked in confusion as Rei snapped his fingers.

Much to everyone's shock, red lightning cackled all around Yami's body. "What did you do?!" Ranma raged, lifting Rei up by his throat. Rei scowled. "Take it easy Ranma!" He snapped. "All I did was teach Yami the _Fire _spell. Now Yami can use the same magic as I can." Ranma blinked and he released his grip on Rei. "Oh." Was all he said.

"Now that, that's out of the way, we can continue." Rei pushed the door open, revealing a second door. Suddenly, that door flew open followed by another, revealing a tiny green door. "There's no way we can fit. It's impossible." Emily insisted. Rei smiled. "Nothing is impossible in Wonderland." He told them, pushing it open. Bright light flooded the area, and when they could see, they were standing in a very weird looking room.

In front of them was a white chair with a rabbit in the back round of it, a white table sat in front of the chair. On the table were two bottles, one was blue the other red. In the upper left corner of the room was a bed that was covering a large hole in the wall. Resting in front of the bed was an old fashioned grandfather clock. Next to the clock was two wooden chairs with an arc shape table next to it. On that table was a single book. On the left side was a chimney with a large yellow pot next to it.

It was Bryan who saw the white rabbit; now tiny, going through the very small wooden door on the other side of the room. The doorknob was golden and if it was possible, it actually had a face on it!

He walked over to it and bent down. "How did that rabbit fit through?" He asked curiously. Rei peered over his shoulder and had to bite his lips to keep from laughing. As he knew what was about to happen next. "Do you mind?" Asked a gruff voice. Robert stared. "I-It talked!" He stammered. "What's with all this racket? How's a doorknob supposed to get any sleep?" Continued the gruff voice.

Beady black eyes glared at them from on the doorknob. "Er, good day?" Tyson said lamely. The doorknob yawned. "Good night. I need a bit more sleep." It grumbled. "Wait!" Ranma cried. But it was too late, the doorknob had fallen back to sleep. "Hn. How are we suppose to follow that rabbit?" Lee asked.

Rei suddenly shoved the bed into the wall, revealing the black hole that could lead them to the White Rabbit. "What are you doing?" Bryan asked dryly as Rei picked up the blue bottle. Rei shot him a look. "What else? I'm gonna follow the White Rabbit." He answered. Rei swallowed the contents and set the bottle back down. He grimaced from the sour after taste. "Well? Nothing's happening." Tyson whined.

Glittering white smoke suddenly swirled around them, causing them to cough a bit. When it cleared, all of them were standing on the top of the table, no bigger than a thumb! "This is too weird." Robert mumbled. "How do we get down from here?" Emily asked fearfully, peering over the edge. Yami grinned as he took out a card from his deck holder. "Leave that to me." He said calmly. He raised the card over his head. "I summon the Curse of Dragon!" He yelled. The card flashed a bright yellow before a huge skeleton of a dragon appeared.

Curse of Dragon

ATK/2000

DEF/1500

Rei whistled. "I'm impressed." He mused. Yami hopped onto the dragon's back and reached out his hand. "Hop on." He said warmly. Emily, Lee, Ranma, Robert, Tyson and Bryan climbed on. Rei shook his head. "Not for me." He answered. Yami raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How are you to get down?" He asked.

Rei grinned. "Like this." He purred. He curled his body into a ball and he actually _pushed_ his body into the air and landed with a liquid grace on the bottom of the floor, underneath the table. Yami had the Curse of Dragon land next to Rei and called him back. "How did-?" Tyson started. Rei smiled. "I have my ways." He teased. "Then let's keep going. Staying here gives me the creeps." Said Bryan. Rei snickered "And here I thought you Demolition Boys lived on the thrill of fear." He mocked. Bryan's pale face colored slightly. Laughing, they headed through the hole and into trouble.

...

They stepped out of the Bizarre Room and into a court? And running past them was that same White Rabbit. It ran past them and up to a stand high up next to the throne which they assumed was where the judge would sit. "Here ye, here ye!" It called out. "This trial is now in session! Presenting her majesty! The Queen of Hearts!" Bryan snorted. That pudgy faced woman in the red gown was a queen?

Yeah right.

The Queen blinked her beady black eyes and glared at the so called culprit. Which was really a little blond haired girl in an old fashioned blue dress, decorated with white knee high socks and black mary-jane shoes.. She appeared to be an nineteenth century English girl.

"This trial is now in session!" The Queen growled. The girl's blue eyes grew wide. "I'm on trial? But...but why?" The Queen's pudgy face twisted into a mask of hate. "This girl is the culprit," even her voice was harsh and cruel. "There's no doubt about it. And the reason is..." The group waited her for her words. "Because I say so, that's why!" The girl frowned. "That's no reason!" The girl yelped. The group was silently agreeing with her.

The Queen frowned. "What do you have to say in your defense?" The girl crossed her arms. "Of course! I have done absolutely nothing wrong," she trilled. "Just because you're queen. Doesn't give you the right to be so...so...so...mean!" The Queen's face turned red with rage. "SILENCE!" The Queen roared. The girl shivered. "You dare to defy me?!"

"The court finds the defendant..guilty of all charges! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart," now that sounded very familiar. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!!"

That did it.

Tyson scowled. "That's it!" He growled and ran forward. "Tyson!" Rei hissed. "Hold it right there!" Tyson yelled, coming out of the shadows. Grumbling, Rei followed. As did the others. "What is the meaning of this?" The Queen demanded shrilly.

"That girl is innocent!" Tyson insisted. "We know who the real culprit is!" Lee added. "It was the Heart-" Bryan grunted as Rei slammed his elbow into his chest. Furious pale blue eyes glared into slightly pained lilac ones. "We're not supposed to interfere with world affairs." Rei snarled. "What if we can find evidence that proves the girl is innocent. Would you let her go?" Yami tried, his rich voice was soothing and soon he had the Queen of Hearts wrapped around his fingers.

The Queen blinked. "Alright. If you can find evidence of Alice's innocence, bring them here. Fail, and it will be all of your heads! Report back here once you are finished." Rei sighed in irritation.

They gathered into a group. "How can we find any evidence?" Lee whispered. Rei pointed to a door that was being guarded by a card soldier. The door was giving off a weird dark vibe. "Through the Lotus forest. And thanks a lot Tyson!" Rei growled, glaring at the dragon blader who only blinked as they traveled through the door. As they did, a bunch of card soldiers threw the girl into a golden cage next to the Queen.

...

"What did I do?" Tyson asked, not even paying attention to his surroundings. Rei whirled around, his pale blue eyes slitted with rage, resembling a very angry tiger. Ranma edged away from the furious teen uneasily. "Tyson, there are rules we must follow. We cannot allow anyone to know we are here. All we are to do is lock the world and leave. That's it. Now thanks to you, there's gonna be trouble following us!"

Tyson looked down in guilt. Emily squeaked in fear as a purple and pink stripped cat appeared out of nowhere and was curled up on a large tree trunk, which was to their right. "Who are you?" Yami demanded, eyeing the magical cat warily. Yes, magical. He could sense magic coursing through it.

"Who indeed?" The cat purred. "Poor Alice. Soon to loose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing." Rei remained silent. "Hey, if you know who the real culprit is, tell us!" Tyson ordered. "The Cheshire Cat has all the answers - - but doesn't always tell. The answer is, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." Rei rolled his eyes. /Stupid riddles./ He grumbled. Driger chuckled.

Suddenly, the cat vanished. "Wait!" Ranma cried. "They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all." Came the Cat's final call. "Should we trust him?" Yami asked suspiciously. _"To trust, or not to trust? I'll trust you'll decide!"_ And the Cat's voice faded over the light wind.

"What did he mean that three are a cinch to find but the forth is tricky?" Robert wondered. Rei sighed. "I know where all four are. Just leave them to me. And I'll be back shortly." He said curtly. He promptly faded from their sight. Tyson shuddered. "I'm never getting use to that trick of his." He mumbled. Ranma and Yami exchanged looks. "What can you guys tell us about him?" Yami questioned.

Lee sighed. "Rei showed up at our village ten years ago during a freaky meteor shower. Since he had no family, my grandfather adopted him into our village. He's been living there ever since. That is, until about a month before the Asian Tournament." Tyson's eyes widen. "That was when he left your village and came to Japan to join the Bladebreakers." Lee gave a rueful smile. "I'm still not sure what Mr. Dickenson said to Rei to convince him to leave." Bryan was quiet before he spoke. "Then you didn't know he had a reputation before joining the Bladebreakers, did you?" He asked slowly. Lee and Tyson shook their heads. Emily and Robert were curious, for they never heard about this either.

"Just before joining you, it was rumored that the one with the tiger was the fiercest of all beybladers and everyone was afraid to challenge him. Fearing they would loose their beyblades." They stared. Bryan shrugged. "Voltaire and Boris were impressed with Rei's actions. And if this hadn't happen, Rei would probably be a prisoner of the Abbey." Lee scowled. "Well, that's never gonna happen.

"What's never gonna happen?" Asked a voice. They yelped and jumped back as a winded Rei reappeared. "Don't do that!"Emily scolded. Rei grew pink. "Sorry." He mumbled. There was some shiny red patches of skin marking his arms and his chest held a few scratches. "What happened?" Lee asked worriedly.

Rei waved off his friend's concern. "Not worry. Just some Red Nocturne's and Shadows." At their inquiring looks, he hastily explained. "Red Nocturne's are fire elemental Heartless. Only ice attacks weaken them." He explained before using an Elixir. The liquid not only healed his injuries, but it also fixed the rips in his clothes that were made by the Shadows. He grinned. "Not bad." He mused.

"Did you get the evidence?" Robert asked gently. Rei nodded. "Yep, and one more thing. Time for you to learn the _Blizzard_ spell Yami." Yami bit his lip as ice blue lightning cackled around him. "There, that can do well against fire type Heartless." Yami smiled. At least he could prove a bit useful now.

...

Rei went up to a Heart Soldier. "Are you ready to present your evidence?" It asked gruffly. Rei nodded slightly as he, Ranma and Yami stood in the place where Alice had been standing. "Present your evidence." The Queen snapped.

Four pale pink boxes were placed in front of the pudgy woman. The boxes were covered in dark red and light pink hearts. "That is a lot of evidence." She admitted bitterly. "However, guards!" She yelled, waving her red heart shape fan. "Bring forth **my** evidence." Another heart soldier came forward and dropped a _fifth_ box.

Suddenly, all five boxes were scattered. So no one could tell which was which. "There. Pick one and we'll decide who is the culprit." Rei's eyes narrowed. "After all that trouble?!" He growled. "Which one Rei?" Ranma whispered. Rei closed his eyes and he relaxed his body. Slowly, his right hand lifted up and he pointed to the third box. "That one." He said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Asked a soldier. "Yes." Rei mumbled. The box top flew open and a Soldier Heartless appeared in its place. Snarling, it lunged for the Queen's chest. It exploded into dust. Ranma gaped as smoke rose from Rei's outstretched hand.

"Wh-What was that?!" She demanded shrilly. "That would be a Soldier Heartless. Alice is innocent." Rei said coldly. The Queen spluttered with rage. "Silence!" She roared. "I'm the law around here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!" Rei started to back up. Not good. "CARDS! SEIZE THEM!"

The cage, containing Alice was lifted into the air and turned away from them, the garden hedges dove into the ground and a crank tower rose behind them. A Spade soldier ran up to it and began to turn the crank. Rei scowled. "We have to take out that tower to free Alice!" He hissed. "How do you know?" Bryan hissed back. Rei glared at him. "Just trust me!" He snapped.

_I'm getting rid of that tower with one blow!_ Rei thought holding Ultima over his head. He grinned at the card soldier's confused expressions. "See ya." He teased and pointed the Keyblade at the tower. "FORCE!" Rei roared out. A huge ball of pure darkness crushed the tower to the ground, causing the structure to collapse on itself. Everyone just stared in awe. Not even dust remained. Rei blushed and placed a hand on his neck, laughing nervously. "Heh, guess I should've tone down the Graviga spell, huh?" He asked sheepishly. "You think?" Ranma asked sarcastically.

**CRASH**

Rei winced. For the golden cage containing Alice had just slammed down on the ground, the second the tower had crumbled. Slowly, the cage turned around revealing...nothing?! "She's gone!" Lee said in shock. Rei cursed under his breath. _Some Shadows must've grabbed her during that fight._ He thought in anger.

"Guards!" The Queen yelled. "Find her!" The cards scrambled, searching high and low for the poor girl. "Come on, there's nothing else we can do here." Rei said quietly. Tyson glared at his older friend. "How can you say that Rei? Alice needs our help!" Rei whirled around, for a second his eyes took on a dangerous ruby red hue. But it was gone before anyone could blink. "Alice is no longer on this world Tyson. She's probably in one of the outer worlds." He growled. "Now, let's go." He ordered curtly.

...

They passed through the hole to enter the Bizarre room. The group, minus Rei, noted that the teddy bear; which had been sitting on a shelf, was sitting on a chair, there was a plant, the pot was filled to the tip with water, there was a picture hanging on the wall, and lamps were lit up. Soft warm light filled the room. Not to mention the fact that the clock was now embedded into the wall.

Rei jumped from the ground, to the giant white chair to the table. Yami had to summon the Curse of Dragon again in order to catch up to the Keymaster. "You would believe that Alice is not here, yes?" Rei whirled around to see the Cheshire Cat standing there with a huge grin on his face. "Do you know where Alice is?" Emily asked worriedly. "Are you prepared for the worst?" He teased. Lee frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. "If not, too bad!" The Cheshire Cat faded from their sight.

Uneasiness filled them. "Why don't I like the sounds of this?" Tyson whimpered. Rei looked up. "Um, we might have a problem." Robert raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How so?" Rei pointed upward. "HIM!"

They looked up to see a gigantic being that had a black and red head, one piled on top of the other, a very thin body, thin legs and arms. But it was juggling some sticks. "That's the Trickmaster." He whispered. "Don't use any fire attacks on him." Ranma frowned. "Why not?" Rei sighed, eyeing the huge Heartless warily. "Because it will send those juggling sticks of his ablaze."

"Leave this one to me Rei." Yami said calmly, drawing forth two cards. "I summon the Dark Magician!" There was a warm flash of golden light as the new summon appeared. It looked like a tall man with long dark purple hair, and cold blue eyes. He wore purple armor over his arms, and legs, and a silk robe over the armor. Being gripped in his hand was a tall dark green staff with a large emerald on top of it.

Dark Magician

ATK/2500

DEF/2100

"Next, I combine him with the Book of Secret Arts!" His second card had a green back round, but the picture was that of a very old book. The Dark Magician was bathed in a dark purple light and Rei could actually feel the Dark Magician's power rise slightly.

Dark Magician

ATK/2800

DEF/2400

Rei let out a soft whistle. "Woah. Very cool. You're summon should be able to take out Trickmaster with one blast." Rei said quietly, his Scan in effect. Yami nodded. "Alright Dark Magician," He began. "Attack with Dark Magic Attack!" The monster nodded and with a flick of his staff, sent out a massive wave of darkness, which sliced the Trickmaster in half. Rei knew his eyes were bugged out, despite them being behind the visor. "Wow. You wiped him out with one blow." He said in awe. Yami's cheeks took on a rosy red hue. "Thanks." He said, embarrassed. Yami then called back his monster and replaced him back into his deck.

"What a racket," Grumbled a tired voice. Startled, they turned to see they had woken up the doorknob. It was glaring at them tiredly. "How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" The doorknob yawned again, and much to their amazement, the Keyblade lifted on its own, and sent out a thin beam of blue energy into the keyhole of the doorknob. Tiny golden stars twirled around the tip until the light faded.

"What just happened?" Bryan asked slowly. "That was the Keyblade locking this world. The Heartless won't threaten it any longer." Rei explained. "Oh." Was all they said. Suddenly, a tiny red object dropped out. "A Gummi!" Rei exclaimed. "I guess the next world then?" Lee asked. Rei nodded. "Hope ya guys are ready for a battle." Rei teased.

Next stop:

Olympus Coliseum.

_..._

_ Familiar villains were watching Rei and his friends. "So the brat has picked up two more." Grumbled a thick British voice. "So it would seem." Purred an evil female voice. "He's stopping on your turf next Hades. This time, don't fail." The voice hissed. _

_ Hades, Lord of the Underworld, smirked and brushed back his flaming blue hair. "Don't worry. The brat won't know what hit him."_

Well? Please let me know what you think, and come on people! I need to know Ranma's ki attacks and Yami's dueling deck or you won't be getting chapter four.


	5. Olympus Coliseum and Hades

A/N: Alright, I just finished this chapter. And I hope you guys like this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you do not recognize.

**_Chapter 4_**__

It didn't even take five minutes to get to their next world, and adventure. "It looks like the Roman Coliseum." Emily mused, glancing at the holographic image. "Then let's get down there and have some fun!" Tyson said eagerly. Rei smiled at the younger boy's eagerness. It was quiet amusing to watch.

...

They walked out into a huge courtyard with large stone pillars surrounding the door to the main lobby. A huge golden statue of a warrior holding a shield and spear was placed on each side of the door. "I guess the entrance is through there." Ranma pointed at the door that stood between the statues and pillars. Rei nodded. "Yes. And that's where the games are held." He explained as he pushed the door open and they headed inside.

Inside it was a bit smaller than the courtyard outside. To the left was a stone table and on the ledge was a golden bowl with a fire burning in it. And to the right was a large stone with another golden bowl with fire burning in it on the ledge.

There was a large entrance in the wall ahead of them that was closed off with chains. Standing on a stone stand was what appeared to be a half man-half goat like creature putting up a sign. It was actually a satyr. "Um, excuse me?" Robert asked politely. The satyr merely waved a tiny hand. "Finally! Can you move that stone over there? I'm busy here." The satyr had a very gruff voice.

Ranma chose to try and move it, only to discover it was extremely heavy. "It's too heavy." He complained. "That thing is way too heavy." He told the satyr. The satyr jumped. "Too heavy? Since when have you been- - " He turned to see eight different looking teenagers standing there. "Oh, wrong guy."

Rei frowned slightly. He never did like the satyr's attitude towards people. "You guys can't be heros if you can't even move this rock" Bryan smirked when the satyr struggled to move the stone, but to no avail. "Plus warriors from all over come to participate in the games and you can't join!" This angered the group. "What?!" Tyson screeched. "Why not?!" Ranma asked angrily. "Three words: You guys ain't heros!" The satyr snarled. "That's four words." Emily said dryly.

Yami scowled. "Rei is a real hero." He said coldly. Realization dawned on Ranma. "That's right. Rei is the one who wields that Keyblade thingy." Placing his hands on Rei's shoulder, the Keymaster summoned the gleaming sword to his hand, causing the satyr to jump back in fear. "Impressive. I'll admit. But the rest of you won't be able to join unless you pass this test." With that being said, the others, minus Rei, went through the gapping hole in the wall.

Rei leaned causally against a wall, eyes closed. The satyr; who introduced himself as Phil, watched the Keyblade master warily. Rei was lost in his own memories of his friends and Destiny Islands...

_..._

_Pale blue eyes looked up into the clear blue skies as the fourteen year old spiked haired brunette boy grinned. He wore a frumpy bright red sleeveless jumper that ended at his skinny knees, yellow shoes one size too big, a blue belt wrapped around his delicate waist, a black tee-shirt jacket with white sleeves, fingerless white gloves with a blue stripe in the middle as well as a metallic circle in the middle. A silver chain with a three pointed silver crown was around his neck, a similar chain with multiple silver crowns hung from his right pocket. "Sora!" The brunette looked up into the cheerful face of his best friend; Riku._

_Riku was only a year old, but the two boys were inseparable. Riku had shoulder length pale silver hair and warm cat shape aquamarine eyes. He wore a sleeveless bright yellow tee-shirt that had an "x" crossing around his neck with a black back round in the back, dark blue skin tight short that had lighter blue pants held up separately on each leg by black leather belts, black and white tennis shoes, and black gloves._

_ "Hey Riku. Watcha doing?" Sora asked curiously. Looking into his friend's sudden solemn face, Sora couldn't help but feel worried. "Is everything okay?" He questioned worriedly. "Why didn't you help us?" Came Riku's harsh question._

What?!

_Sora was confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked. A nasty cruel smile played on Riku's lips. "Don't lie Sora. It's not very becoming of you." He mocked. "I'm serious Riku!" Sora screamed. "I don't know what you're talking about!!" Riku shook his head. "How naive you wouldn't remember our deaths."_

Our?

What was he talking about?

_ "How could you Sora?" Asked a furious voice. Sora flinched and turned to see a medium size white duck dressed like a wizard, and was holding a gleaming golden staff in its hand. "I thought we were your friends Sora." Came another voice, albeit much more disappointed sounding. It was a tall dog like creature dressed as a knight with a beautiful, yet cracked silver shield in its right hand. _

__Then it came slamming back.

Donald and Goofy. His two closest friends.

_Sora was shaking. "How could I forget?" He mumbled, backing up. His eyes began to water as tears threaten to spill. "It's your fault we're dead Sora." Riku hissed, marching right up to the shivering boy. Sora gasped in pain as Riku's hand went straight through his chest and into his heart. "You won't be needing this anymore." Riku purred, ripping out his heart._

_Being gripped tightly in Riku's hand was a pulsing ruby red crystallized heart. Slowly, darkness began to fill it, turning it completely black. Sora grimaced, and clutched his chest, feeling empty and hollow. His pale blue eyes widen fearfully as he watched his creamy skin take on an ebony shade, and an intense hunger rose up in him. A hunger for blood. The last thing he saw was his three former friends smirking at him as the darkness filled his soul._

_"Welcome home Sora. Welcome home."_

...

It was Bryan who noted the sleeping Rei as they came back from Phil's barrel-smashing challenge. In return, Phil handed over the knowledge of the **Thunder** spell to Yami who was quiet pleased with it. But Phil still refusedto let them in.

"How are we gonna wake him up?" Ranma whispered, as he spotted Rei sleeping against the wall. "Whatever we do, we better do something fast. It looks like he is having a nightmare of some sort." Robert pointed out. Lee realized that the 'captain' of the Majestic's was right. Rei was shivering slightly and if it was possible, he was sweating at the same time. "Rei?" Tyson asked worriedly, gently touching the teen's shoulder.

Instantly, pale blue eyes flew open and hand Tyson's hand in a death grip. Rei blinked as he finally calmed down, realizing he had Tyson's hand in a hard grip. He hastily let go. "Sorry. Try not to do that again Tyson." He mumbled, not looking at the dragon blader. "We might as well leave since that jerk won't let us into the games." Emily said angrily, storming out into the courtyard. Rei sighed and reluctantly followed. His mind still on that eerie dream.

Unknowingly, a pair of yellowish black eyes was watching the group as they left and smirked. _Now's my chance,_ the person thought greedily and headed out after them.

"Stubborn old goat wouldn't you say?" Teased a raspy voice. Rei stiffened. _It can't be,_ he thought darkly. The others whirled around, not even noticing Rei's obvious anger. Out of the shadows stepped what looked to be a man. That is if you would ignore the blue skin and bright blue flames for hair. The man wore a dark greyish black Greek toga.

"Who are you?" Ranma growled. His danger sense kept telling him this guy was bad news. The man held up a hand. "Take it easy short stuff. I'm on your side." The man mocked. Rei's lips curled into a snarl and he felt a tremendous amount of rage boil inside of him. And an urge for blood. The blood of the man in front of them. "Can't get in, can you?" Emily nodded. "That jerk won't let us in even though we won his barrel challenge." She grumbled.

"Well, I believe you'll want this." In a flash of pale blue light, the man was holding a ticket in his hand and gave it to a stunned Emily. "A pass?" She questioned. "Good luck kids. I'm rooting for ya." And disappeared back into the shadows.

Slowly, the rage and the bloodlust died down. Rei took in a deep breath. "That was Hades. I wouldn't trust him at all." He growled, there was still a hint of hatred in his voice. Giving Rei weird looks, the others shrugged and raced back inside to show Phil the Entry Pass to get into the games.

Back inside, Emily took out the Entry Pass and showed it to a very shocked satyr. "How did you get this?!" He demanded hotly. Emily glared at the hybrid. "Well? Are we aloud in or what?" She snapped. "Fine. But remember this one rule: No summoning allowed! Fight with your own strength!" He snapped back. Rei sighed. "Then that means that Ranma, Yami and I will fight." He said quietly.

Huh?

"Say what?" Tyson grumbled. "When Phil said no summoning, that also went towards the bit beasts. And since you guys have to rely on them to fight, the three of us have our own skills to use against the Heartless." Robert frowned. "What about Yami? He uses monsters to summon too." He pointed out. Rei chuckled. "Yes, but if you had been paying attention, Yami can also use elemental magic as well as myself." He answered. "Oh"

"Are you people ready?" Phil asked gruffly. Rei nodded. "It'll be us three Phil." He gestured towards Ranma and Yami. The satyr nodded in agreement. "Alright. And good luck. You'll be needing it." Phil called as they went through the door way. "Thanks." Ranma muttered sarcastically.

Round One: Soldiers , Blue Rhapsodies

The second the trio had stepped into the arena, a pinkish green light lit up around the four corners, showing signs of a shield and no way of escaping. "Leave the Nocturne's and Rhapsodies to me." Rei muttered to them. They nodded. Standing in front of them was four Soldiers and four Blue Rhapsodies. Rei got into position. Ranma was holding his new shield and Yami his new staff. Time to kick some major ass.

"FIRAGA!" Rei roared as he leapt of the Soldiers, sending out a massive blast of fire towards the Rhapsodies. Unfortunately, it only got two of them. So he was left with two ice elemental Heartless.

Ranma slammed his shield into a Soldier, causing the thing to screech in pain before exploding. Yami jammed the bottom tip of the staff into another Soldier, also causing it to explode into dust. Rei wove in an out of the icicles that were being sent his way. "Defense!" He cried, casting his Aeroga spell. He relaxed by a hair as the icicles bounced off and slammed into the Rhapsodies. The two ice Heartless weren't expecting it, so they ended up following their brethren and exploded into dust as Ranma and Yami took out the remaining Soldiers.

"Alright!" Rei cheered, twirling Ultima in his hand.

Round Two: Shadows, Blue Rhapsodies

This time, Shadows appeared instead of Soldiers. The same amount of Blue Rhapsodies appeared though. The two made a move to go forward, but Rei stopped them. They glanced at him curiously but Yami realized what Rei was about to do and grinned.

A golden aura sprang up around Rei as he became a blur, slashing through and ripping the Heartless apart. "Take that!" Rei growled, rasing the Keyblade up slightly, golden lightning cackling everywhere. Ranma stared and sighed. "Shouldn't be surprised." He muttered. Rei laughed softly. Ranma smiled. He liked the way Rei laughed. It was soft and husky. "You should laugh more." He said absent mindly. Rei turned pink. Yami smiled. "You should Rei." He told the boy who turned even redder. If that was possible.

Round Three: Blue Rhapsodies, Red Nocturnes

This would be a bit tricky. "I got an idea." Rei mumbled. "What is it?" Yami asked. Rei looked up. "Hope you two aren't afraid of thunder." He muttered. Ranma and Yami back up a bit into the shield as Rei slammed the keyblade into the arena floor.

"THUNDAGA!"

Huge bolts of golden thunder shot from the skies and each bolt hit a Heartless, causing each one to shriek with pain before exploding and their pure hearts disappearing. When the thunder passed, Rei dropped to his knees in exhaustion. "You okay?" Ranma asked worriedly. Rei waved him off. "Don't worry. Just used up a bit too much magic." He muttered. He pulled out a vial of tiny neon green liquid. "It's an Ether." He explained and swallowed the contents, gagging a bit on the taste. It was never the same twice.

"Much better." He stood up and stretched. "That was three rounds. How many more do we have to go?" Ranma asked. "Four more." Rei grumbled. "Just great." Yami muttered sarcastically.

Round Four: Blue Rhapsodies, Red Nocturnes, Shadows, Soldiers

"This is gonna be a bit harder." Ranma mumbled, looking at the array of Heartless. "I have a magic card that could help." Yami said suddenly. Rei perked up. "Really? Then I suggest you better use it." He glanced towards the Heartless uneasily. "**Now**." He ordered. Yami hastily agreed and took out another green card. Only this time, this one had a black hole imprinted upon it. "Dark Hole!" Yami yelled.

A black hole appeared over the field, sucking in each Heartless. The wind picked up, making their hair fly all around them. When the wind died down, the Heartless were gone. "Cool trick." Rei whistled. Yami blushed. "Three more rounds." Came from Ranma. "I know."

Round Five: Blue Rhapsodies

Rei grinned nastily as the ice Heartless hovered in the air. "Piece of cake." He purred. He pointed the Keyblade at the Heartless and said one word. "Firaga." They were instantly destroyed. "Pathetic." Rei grumbled, lowering the Keyblade. "I hate to say this, but this is getting a bit predictable." Yami muttered as Rei drowned another Ether.

They were being watched by two people. One was Hades, the other was a cold and silent man. "There, that's the brat you have to kill." Hades growled, pointing to Rei, who was talking to Ranma, Yami and Phil.

The silent man finally spoke. "The god of death is afraid of a kid?" The man said quietly. "My contract clearly says- -" Hades cut him off. Sheesh, second time around was boring as hell. No pun intended of course. "I know what it says! You don't think I know? I wrote the damn thing!" He snarled. "I know your contract says your supposed to kill Hercules. But to get to Hercules, you have to go through that brat." The man casually glanced towards Rei once more. "It's just like the old goat said. Rule number fourteen: Let loose and have fun! So go out there and win!" Hades hissed.

The man got up and silently left. "Jeeze. He's still stiffer than the stiffs back home." A low animalistic growl came from the shadows as a pair of large red eyes glowed dimly. "There was one more thing I forgot." He mused and chuckled darkly as he disappeared.

The man walked by Rei, Ranma and Yami. Rei's eyes were narrowed as he watched the warrior walk past. "He's gonna be a tough one to beat." Phil mused. "I'll say." Ranma said quietly, he could feel the man's power. It was huge. But not even close to Rei's strength. Ranma had a feeling that not many could take on Rei and win.

Round Six: Large Body, Blue Rhapsodies, Red Nocturnes, Soldiers

The Large Body was well, a very tall, _fat_ Heartless, dressed similarly to the Soldier only in dark red armor instead of blue. "The Large Body only weakness is physical attacks. But you have to aim them at the back of their heads." Rei explained as he whipped out the Blue Rhapsodies with a _Firaga_ spell and the Red Nocturnes with a _Blizzaga_ spell. The lone Soldier crept up behind Rei, hoping to catch him off guard.

No such luck.

Rei knew that the Soldier was behind him, he whirled around and caught the Heartless on the tip of his Keyblade. It exploded into dust and vanished. "Gotcha." Rei teased. "At least we only have one more." Ranma panted, beads of sweat trickled down his face. "Here." Rei tossed them both a Potion. Yami and Ranma were glad that the liquid restored their energy so they could handle the final round. But what or _who_ could it be?

Round Seven: Cloud

Standing before Rei, Ranma and Yami was a young man in his early twenties with spiky dark blond hair framing a slightly round face. You could just make out a pair of dark blue eyes watching them emotionlessly. The man wore a skin tight sleeveless black tee-shirt, dark blue jeans and brown ankle high leather boots. Black leather belts forming an "x" were wrapped around both of his ankles, there was another leather belt; only this one was brown, was strapped over his chest, and another around his waist. He also had metal protecting his left leg and right shoulder. There was even metal surrounding his right wrists. He also wore brown leather gloves and had gold metal covering his right fingers. All in all, his flowing dark red cap; which covered his mouth, and his single black wing protruding from his right shoulder gave the man a demonic look.

So who was he?

Well? What do you think? Oh, and to let you guys in on something, I have a bunch of appointments coming up and I won't be able to update nearly as fast. Sorry about that.


	6. Cerberus Attacks and a Dream

A/N: Here is chapter 5 and I hope it is as good as the rest

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize

**_Chapter 5_**__

Ranma grimaced. "This guy is defiantly powerful. I can feel his ki all the way over here." Yami was worried. He recalled the stories Ranma told him before all this happened. About the ten year training trip to make him the best there was.

Rei frowned. "Watch out for that sword of his. He knows how to use it very well." He said quietly. Yami swallowed thickly. "I have a feeling you are correct Rei." He said uneasily. "Wind!" Rei called softly three times. The barrier of mist quickly flew up all around the trio. Hopefully it would help them. "Take this!" The man yelled, jumping high into the air. Rei's eyes widen.

Oh boy.

Rei dove for the ground and barely rolled out of the way as Cloud slammed his broad sword into the ground. Right where Rei had been seconds before. The area around the sword had flashed an eerie dark purple but it quickly faded and Cloud whirled around. "Why are you doing this Cloud?!" Rei demanded, deflecting the next attack by bringing up Ultima. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed in the air.

The silent warrior was slightly surprised that Rei knew his name, but it quickly faded. "Sorry kid. Orders are orders." Ranma frowned as he heard this. Obviously Rei knew this man. But how?

"FIRAGA!" Rei yelled. A huge blast of flames sent Cloud flying. The blond hissed in pain from the high level spell. Growling, he ignored the third degree burns that were forming on his skin and lashed out blindly this time in pure rage. _Sorry Cloud but you leave me with no choice._ Rei thought sadly. Yami managed to deflect another attack by Cloud's with a trap card he called "Mirror Force".

"Let's go!" Rei yelled, a bright red light surrounding him and his Keyblade. Ranma and Yami leapt back to avoid the powered up attack as Rei became a red and gold blur, zipping all around Cloud. Then he reappeared behind Cloud, his Keyblade, held out slightly. For a second, nothing happened. But then, Ranma and Yami gasped as Cloud's eyes grew wide with pain before he slumped to the ground in a dead faint. Rei was bent over one knee, breathing heavily. "I hated to do that to him, but he had left me with no choice." He said sadly.

With that said, Rei doused another Elixir and was fine in a matter of seconds. "You did it! Cheered Lee. They turned to see the Beybladers running towards them. Phil was very impressed with their actions. "Not bad kid. You just may have what it takes to be a hero." He mused.

A sudden coldness washed over Rei and he shivered. "What's wrong Rei?" Tyson questioned worriedly. Rei was looking around frantically. "Something is wrong. Can't you guys feel that?" Bryan frowned. "Feel what?" He asked a bit rudely. "So dark. It feels like..." Rei trailed off as he recognized the power behind the coldness.

Uh oh.

The ground shook and Rei whirled around and backed up in horror. Ranma was confused but then he looked down to see a very **huge** shadow looming over the group. Everyone could feel hot breath on their necks, making all nine shiver in fear. They slowly turned and looked up.

And up.

Standing over them was a very huge three headed black dog with glowing red eyes, nasty looking fangs, and actual black smoke was coming from its nostrils. Rei swallowed hard. "Th-that's Cerberus, guardian of the Underworld." He said thickly. They were backing up slowly until a golden brown blur went in front of them. The blur revealed to be a very muscular young man somewhere in his twenties with curly auburn hair and warm blue eyes. He was dressed in chestnut armor, showing he was a gladiator.

He had rushed in, grabbed Cloud and lifted the still unconscious man onto his shoulder, and held up his free hand, trying to keep the demonic beast's attention on him. "Get those kids outta here Phil!" The man yelled. Phil hastily agreed and urged the others to follow him back into the main lobby

Inside, one could tell that Phil was very worried. "Who was that man?" Emily wondered out loud. "That was Hercules. I'm just wondering what the hell Cerberus was doing here?!" Phil growled. Then he sighed heavily. "Still. I know Herc could take him on." He said quietly. "I hope." Rei clenched his fists tightly. "Hercules won't be able to fend off Cerberus with Cloud being injured. I'm going to help him." He vowed.

Say WHAT?!

Lee grabbed Rei's right arm rather tightly. "Are you insane? You can't go back out there!" He screeched. Rei glared at his friend. "And why not? If I don't, then Hades would have won and we'd be in big trouble." He snapped.

Rei nearly jumped out of his skin as a gentle hand was placed on his shaking shoulder. He looked up curiously into a grinning Ranma. "You're not doing this alone Rei. We're gonna help." Yami nodded in agreement. Rei smiled. "Thank you." He whispered. Phil gave a wary smile. "Kid I got two words for ya: Go get him!!" Rei, Ranma, and Yami nodded and ran through the door, and back out into the arena where trouble would greet them.

...

Hercules grunted as he shifted the dead weight on his shoulders and glared up into Cerberus' six red eyes. He sweated heavily. He was in big trouble. "We're here to help Hercules!" Hercules made out the battle stances of Rei, Ranma and Yami. Hercules reluctantly left them behind so he could get Cloud to safety and vanished into the main lobby.

The black Scan visor flashed over Rei's eyes as he locked onto one of Cerberus' outside heads. "This is gonna be hard you guys. Cerberus' has two major attacks: first of all, avoid being in the line of attack with the middle head or you'll take major damage. Second is when he leans down, he sends out a huge amount of dark magic into the air." He explained grimly as he cast the Aeroga spell.

Suddenly, all three heads opened their mouths and huge fireballs, about the size of mini vans flew out and sped in their direction!

"Look out!" Rei screamed. The trio quickly separated and the fireballs crashed into the stone wall behind them. Luckily, they were unharmed. "That was a little too close." Ranma breathed. "THUNDAGA!" Rei yelled. Black storm clouds gathered overhead, surprising the two as they continued to dodge Cerberus' bites and fireballs. Huge bolts of golden thunder rained down on the arena. Most hitting the three headed dog. Cerberus roared in pain.

Now, instead of attacking Ranma and Yami, it focused all of its rage on Rei. Rei grinned. This was just what he wanted. He just prayed his plan would work and eliminate Cerberus in one shot. But, it would be worth it.

A pale blue aura flared around Rei as he hurled the Keyblade at Cerberus' right head. The razor sharp blade sliced deep into the demonic dog's head causing it to whimper in pain. Now, as Rei caught the Keyblade, he brought the powerful weapon down in an arc. Ranma and Yami stared in awe as bright blue energy washed over it, and lit up the entire arena and skies. The two had to shield their eyes to avoid going blind.

When they could see again, Cerberus was gone and Rei was bent over one knee, wheezing. All that magic, it was no wonder he was so tired. "Y-you did it Rei." Ranma said in shock. "Tired." Rei mumbled, before collapsing in a dead faint. Yami managed to catch him.

The tri colored haired teen glanced down at the peaceful face of the sleeping Keyblade master and smiled. "It's strange." He mused quietly. Ranma glanced at him in confusion. "What are ya talking about?" He asked tiredly. Yami met Ranma's curious gaze and chuckled softly. "It's just when this first started I didn't know what to make of him, but now..." He shook his head in a daze. Ranma was thoughtful.

"I know what you mean. I thought Rei was a bit arrogant with that Keyblade of his. But he has a good heart and he is a good friend." Ranma admitted. Yami smiled. "That he is." He agreed. Ranma then got an idea. "Didn't he say that his friends; Donald and Goofy, lost their hearts?" Yami slowly nodded, remembering when Rei told Kairi the bitter news. "Well, I know we can't replace them, but we can try to be like them, maybe to honor them?" Yami nodded.

"That would probably make him happy." He then smiled. "Why not?" He looked up into the setting sun. "We should head back." He told Ranma who agreed. Ranma then lifted the sleeping Rei onto his back. And with a smile, carried Rei piggyback style back to the main lobby where their friends were waiting anxiously for them.

...

Tyson looked at the darken doorway with an unreadable expression on his face. "I hope their okay." He said worriedly. "They're strong warriors." Robert said quietly. "We must have faith in them." That still didn't calm any of them down. Not too long ago, Cloud had woken up and was sitting back out on the main gates to the Gummi ship.

Lee's sharp eyes grew wide as he made out vaguely human shapes in the doorway. "Hey, I think that's them!" He cried in excitement. Yami and Ranma came out, a bit worn and burned, but alright. Ranma was carrying a sleeping Rei on his back. "Is he okay?" Emily asked quickly, seeing Rei's state. Yami gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. He's just sleeping. For he used up a lot of magic in facing Cerberus." He told the worried girl.

Hercules nudged Phil gently. "Come on Phil." He said sternly. "Alright." Phil grumbled darkly and read out from a piece of parchment. "Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heros." He said gruffly. That was when a similar parchment floated into a very surprised satyr's hands. He glanced down. It was a junior hero licence.

Er- - sort of.

The licence was upgraded to a full hero licence right before his very beady black eyes. Very weird. "You can also compete in any of the games. Unfortunately due to that last battle, there won't be any until I repair the stadium. Until then, your out of luck.

Lee nodded slowly. "Well, we'll be going now." He said quietly. That was when Hercules spoke. "Don't take it too personally. You'll have to find out the hard way what it's like to be a real hero. Just like I did. Anyway, good luck on your journey." Ranma gave a tired smile. "Thanks. Although it'll be awhile until Rei wakes up as only he can operate the Gummi ship." Ranma answered and the group left the two behind. The second they passed the doors, Phil spoke up.

"I still can't believe those little squirts actually beat Cerberus!" Hercules smiled and leaned down. "Just between the two of us, I had already worn Cerberus down before they showed up." Phil snickered.

...

The gang made their way to the Gates and froze. For someone was blocking their way. Ranma and Yami scowled. "What do you want Cloud?" Ranma growled. "I'm sorry." Came the soft answer. This shocked them. Wha - - ?

"Why were you helping Hades?" Yami asked gently. Cloud sighed. "I had lost my light. And Hades promised to help me find it." Ranma glanced back at the sleeping Rei and was thoughtful. "Rei lost his light yesterday. And we're helping him search." Cloud was surprised as he looked at the sleeping teen that was being held gently on Ranma's back. He tossed something to Yami who easily caught it.

Inside was a tiny silver star. "When he wakes, please give it to him and tell him not to loose sight of it." And Cloud vanished behind them. Ranma was surprised. "Maybe he's not as bad as I thought." He mused. Now all they could do was wait for Rei to wake.

Hm. Maybe they should rest as well.

_..._

_Rei looked around. For he was no longer in the arena of the Olympus Coliseum, but in a beautiful garden of some kind. He was in awe of the beauty of the different kind of plants._

_The place was a wilderness of autumn gold and purple and violet blue and flaming scarlet and on every side were sheaves of late lilies standing together ----- lilies which were white or white and ruby. Late roses climbed and hung and clustered and the sunshine deepening the hue of the yellowing trees made one feel that one stood in a temple of gold._

_ "Beautiful." Rei whispered. He tilted his head to one side and listened carefully. Was that singing he heard? Curious, he crept through the garden and made his way past the trees and found a pretty looking woman sitting under the biggest tree there. _

_Wavy dark brown hair and sweet pale blue eyes. The woman wore a shimmering long sleeved dark blue gown that flowed at her hips. A simple yet elegant silver crown rested on her head. _

Who was she?

_ Rei took in a closer look and with a start he realized she was cradling a bundle of cloth close to her chest. He slipped behind her, for some reason she didn't know he was there, and peered over her shoulder. What he saw made him stumble back in fear._

_ Snuggled deep in the dark green cloth was a sleeping baby boy. Already the baby boy had a tuft of dark hair on its head. Gurgling, it opened strangely familiar pale blue eyes and cooed upwards at the woman. The woman smiled. "Hello my sweet little one." She said sweetly. Rei stared at the woman, realization dawned on him and hope filled him._

_ "Mom?"_

_ A familiar hissing and purplish black smoke filling the garden caught his attention. He looked around wildly and paled as a number of Shadows suddenly surrounded the woman he knew to be his real mother. "Get away from her!" He screamed angrily. "Hello your highness." Purred an evil voice._

_ A very familiar evil voice._

_Rei gulped as a man in his early twenties stepped out of the darkness. Waist length black hair, tan skin, a lean muscular body, sharp ruby red eyes and a black heart marking on his chest, stood there. The man wore a simple dark grey and black tunic. A pure black crystallized sword was at his waist. _

_The man was Ansem._

_Rei began coughing heavily as the purplish black smoke drifted up to his mouth, and threaten to choke him. He couldn't breathe! Rei struggled to breathe as he glared at Ansem with pure hatred. So it would seem that Ansem was more connected to his past than he would like to admit. _

_Finally, darkness claimed Rei and he knew no more._

...

Rei's pale blue eyes flew open as he sat up in a rush. Beads of sweat trickled down his face. "Rei?" Came a worried voice. The Keyblade master looked up frantically and met the worried eyes of Bryan. "Are you alright?" The Demolition Boy asked gently. "I'm fine." Rei mumbled. "Just a bad dream." Bryan knew there was more to this, but he chose to let it go.

For now.

About ten minutes after Rei had woken up; freaked out, the others slowly woke up as well. Rei couldn't let them know about his dream. Or was it a nightmare? He didn't know and didn't even want to know the truth.

"Where to now?" Ranma asked, yawning. Rei took out his palm lap top and looked through the worlds. "The next world is about half an hour from here. We should be there shortly." Rei said quietly. "Then, lets go!" Tyson cheered, rushing through the huge gates. Chuckling, Rei followed as did they. But, Bryan quietly explained to the others about finding Rei in a sweat from a nightmare and that they should watch out for any more signs.

...

Back in Traverse Town, things were going pretty smoothly since the eight had left for Wonderland. "You think that they're okay?" Mariah asked worriedly. max gave the pink haired girl a reassuring smile. "I'm sure they're fine. Come on, we still need to perfect our training with our bit beasts before they come back." Mariah nodded in agreement with the blond and followed the Bladebreaker outside so Leon could take them back to the hidden training area.

...

In an endless realm of darkness, a man that Rei knew all to well and loathed very much, was watching the eight who were making their way to the third world on their stop and grinned nastily as he watched the dream Rei had minutes before.

"So he begins to remember." His grin grew even nastier. If that was possible. "And so the beginning of the end has begun."

"Perfect."

I hope this is satisfying you guys. And I'm sorry if the chapters are short. But when they are together, so far it's 35 pages and still going. And if you can't remember about Rei/Sora being from another world that isn't Destiny Islands, I suggest you go back and read the Prologue to 'It Begins Again.'

Until next time....

Cya!

P.S.

When they get to world number three, you'll find an extra surprise with that chapter


	7. Arrive at the Deep Jungle

A/N: Here we go, chapter 6. And I hope you like this chapter as well

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you do not recognize. And that also includes the lyrics for Hakuna Matata from the Lion King

**_Chapter 6_**_ _

It was a little later that very same morning that they arrived to the next world. It looked to be a tropical jungle with a waterfall on the bottom and a tree house on top. "Hey, maybe your friend Kairi is down there Rei!" Tyson said, pointing down at the world. Rei frowned. "In a backwater place like that? No way. We're moving on." He growled.

"Hold on," Said Bryan. "We won't know unless we check it out." Rei's eyes slitted. "Forget it." He snapped back. "Just land!" Tyson insisted. "No!" Rei yelled. "Come on!" Tyson pleaded. "Aw nuts." Rei grumbled, crossing his arms as if he were pouting. "We're landing!" Tyson cheered. He reached for the controls. "Don't touch that!" Rei cried. The ship gave a tremendous lurch. "Nooo!" The ship sped for the world and that was the last thing any of them even knew.

...

Bryan grunted as he slowly came into consciousness. _Damn you Tyson_, he thought darkly, rubbing his throbbing head. He opened his eyes and looked around curiously in the run down wooden tree house. It looked as if some wild animal had come in and tore the place apart. All around him were the unconscious forms of Rei, Ranma and Yami. But where were Lee, Tyson, Emily and Robert?

"Ow, my head." Ranma groaned as he sat up. "This is all that Tyson's fault." Yami grumbled, also sitting up. Rei was silent as he rubbed his aching head. "Uh, where are they anyway?" Ranma asked curiously. Yami then realized they were indeed missing the other four members to their gang. "This isn't good." He said grimily.

Rei looked up sharply hearing a soft scatter of paws in the railings above them and unconsciously summoned Ultima to his hands. "What is it Rei?" Yami asked worriedly, seeing his friends' agitation. "We're not alone." Rei said tightly.

"ROOOOAAARRR!"

The Scan visor popped up and Rei focused onto the agile leopard. It growled at them, revealing needle point fangs. Its slitted yellow eyes glowed hungrily. "Wind!" Rei yelled, barely able to cast the defense spell as the leopard leapt for Rei's throat. "Rei! You okay?!" Ranma demanded frantically, as he managed to jump behind the panting Keybearer.

Rei leapt over the vicious leopard and delivered three fast blows to the feline. One to its back, another to its chest and the final was to its head.

Suddenly, Rei slipped and fell onto his knees, the leopard lunged for its final attack. Ranma and Yami could only watch in horror as Rei lifted Ultima up to hopefully block the leopard's final blow. Low human grunts came from above them, before a young man jumped from the railings and began waving a spear wildly in the direction of the leopard. With a growl, the leopard took off. Obviously, this would not be the last time they would see the cruel feline.

Ranma and Yami trotted over and helped Rei to his feet. And turned to thank his savior. The young man was very muscular with long dark brown hair and intense sea blue green eyes. He only wore a loin cloth around his waist and that was pretty much it. "Sabor, danger." The man grunted. Ranma sweat dropped. "Um, thanks for saving our friend." He said weakly. Yami smiled. "Yes, thank you."

"Thank you." The man repeated. This baffled them. Why was he repeating their words? "Hm, what is this place?" Yami tried. "This place, this place." The man repeated slowly. "Okaaay. . . we got separated from the others, our friends. Have you seen them? Friends..." Ranma said slowly, trying to get through. The man placed his hands over his hearts. "Friends!" Ranma nodded eagerly. Finally, they were getting through. "One is Tyson, er," The four got quiet. "Never mind." Bryan said absent mindly. "We're looking for a girl named Kairi. Have you seen her?"

"Look for Kairi, friends?" Rei looked over the man's shoulder and saw the smiling face of Kairi. She smiled at him before fading from his sight. "Er, right." Said Rei. "Friends, here." Said the man. "Really?!" Ranma asked eagerly.

"&&X%. &&X%. Friends here." Rei blinked at the strange grunt. "Not sure we understand, but show us. Please take us to them." He pleaded. The man smiled. "Tarzan." He pointed to himself. "Tarzan go." Ranma snickered. "And I'm Rei. Tarzan go, Rei go." The man nodded. And sped out of the tree house.

Meanwhile

While Rei and his group was greeted by Tarzan, the other four were just waking up in the middle of a clearing. On a stump of a rock no less. "Where are we?" Lee grunted as he woke up. "I sure hope the others are okay." Robert whispered. "This is all your fault Tyson!" Emily snapped. "Give me a break!" Tyson yelled. "How was I supposed to know this would happen?!"

Huh?

From the bushes behind them came a bunch of gorillas. One glanced back at them before dropping a strange looking green piece of rock on the ground before disappearing from their sight with the other gorillas. "What is that?" Emily asked, picking it up. "Not sure." Lee commented dryly. The bushes rustled again and they heard footsteps coming their way.

Uh oh.

...

Tarzan lead them out from the tree house and all four were blasted by intense heat. "Gods, its too hot out here." Bryan grumbled. Only he and Ranma were sweating heavily. But not Rei and Yami. "Uh, why aren't you two hot?" Ranma asked. "I used to be pharaoh of Ancient Egypt. And Egypt is usually much hotter than this." Yami explained. Rei met Bryan's gaze and said very simply. "You already know." He muttered.

Tarzan jumped over the railing and they peered over to see that the jungle man was standing on a large net underneath. Rei smiled. /You know, this is one of my favorite worlds./ He commented to Driger who was curious. Why?Rei chuckled. /You'll see soon enough./ He told the very curious white tiger.

Rei ignored the other three's shouts of protests as he jumped off the railing and onto the netting below and to their shock, followed Tarzan into the Jungle below by jumping off the netting. "Damn." Yami cursed as he summoned the Curse of Dragon. Hopping onto the yellow dragon's back, they flew down into a tunnel of moss and trees far below. Yami recalled his monster and shot Rei a dirty look.

After he stopped snickering, Rei spoke up. "We have to ways of transportation." He said calmly. Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How so?" He asked. Rei grinned. "We can either go by vines or, we can do a little tree surfing!" He said eagerly. "Tree surfing sounds easier." Ranma said uneasily. Rei's eyes lit up. "Great. Then follow us!" He cheered and jumped through the hollow tree trunk.

Now for some fun.

...

They slid out of the trunk and were sliding down a large tree branch. Rei let out a loud whoop of joy. "You guys really need to lighten up!" He called over his shoulders, moving gracefully as he surfed the rough branches. "Not with the Heartless attacking." Ranma grumbled. Rei laughed. "Even in war you still need to keep hope."

___Hakuna Matata_

Rei whistled a merry tune and began to sing the words out loud. His husky voice soared over the jungle, making the animals twitter in happiness.

___What a wonderful phrase_

Birds flew by, chirping and if it was possible, the Jungle seemed more alive. Even Tarzan was surprised by the liveliness of his home.

___Hakuna Matata_

The three surfing behind Rei and Tarzan shot Rei curious looks. Bryan didn't know that the Keybearer could sing so well.

___Ain't no passing craze_

Now the Jungle was truly alive as the words flowed from Rei's lips like velvet silk. They found themselves enjoying it.

___It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days_

Rei slid around a corner, still singing to the tune. Ranma, Yami and Bryan felt their spirits lift ever so slightly as the words grew louder.

___It's our problem free_

_Philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata_

They were nearing the end of the branches and surfing past the curtain of leaves and dropped into a camp of some sort. In front of them was a table covered in scientific tools and jars. There was a bunch of trunks, and other various objects scattered about. Ignoring them, Tarzan lead them to the actual tent and they went inside.

...

"Jane!" Called Tarzan. A pretty dark haired woman turned after brushing her dark hair and smiled. She had very trust worthy blue eyes. Since this was a jungle she was wearing an off white tank top and a tan knee length skirt that was slitted up the left side. "Tarzan," She then noticed the four shy teens behind him. "Oh, and who's this?" She asked. They found themselves liking her, for her voice was warm and soothing.

Rei smiled. "Hi there, I'm - - " Jane was surprised to say the least. "Oh, you speak English." She glanced down at Tarzan. "So obviously you are not related to Tarzan here. Are you here to study the gorillas?" She questioned.

A voice then spoke, a voice that made Rei's blood boil in hatred. "Highly doubtful." The voice grumbled. The four turned and Ranma was relieved to see the other four missing Beybladers standing there. A man in his late forties with greying dark hair and shrewd dark eyes stood behind the Beybladers. He wore a golden brown hunters jacket like shirt, tan pants and brown boots. Brown armbands were wrapped firmly around his wrists and he carried an old fashioned shot gun in his hands.

"Rei!" Tyson screeched, tackling the older boy into a hug. "A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas." The man growled. Jane frowned. "Really Mr. Clayton," She began sternly. "We're here to study them, not hunt them. This is research." Clayton merely scowled and stormed off in a rage. Jane sighed. "Oh well. The more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home." She said pleasantly after the wicked man left.

"Check out what we found Rei." Emily showed him the strange looking gummi piece. Rei's eyes widen slightly. "That's a Protect-G, part of a gummi set." He explained at their curious looks.

"Apparently Tarzan was raised in the jungle by gorillas. Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning." Bryan was impressed. Living in a jungle alone. That had to be very hard. "So he was speaking in "gorilla" back there..." Yami trailed off. "Ah that's right, you are looking for someone?" Ranma nodded. "Yes. he said that Kairi was here. And one word we couldn't understand." Jane was thoughtful. "Why don't we try this? We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word." Jane looked around and frowned unhappily. "Oh, what happened to the slides?"

"I can go find them." Rei said quietly. "Thank you Rei." Jane said gratefully. Rei left the tent and was back within minutes, and in his hand was six metallic brown slides. Jane placed each one into the slide projector and they were soon looking upon the first slide.

It was of a magnificent castle with towers going as high as the skies, luscious trees surrounded the huge castle complete with gardens. All in all, it looked to be quiet beautiful.

"......" Came from Rei. Yami looked over and didn't like what he saw. Rei's face was very pale and his eyes were very large. "What's wrong Rei?" Rei came out of his trance and gave a feeble smile. "What? Um...it's nothing." He mumbled. _That castle...so familiar. Could that really of been my home?_

Jane then showed them the rest of the slides. Before turning to Tarzan. "Well Tarzan?" She asked. Tarzan shook his head. Rei felt his heart sink into depression. What if he never found Kairi?

"Hey, I thought - - " Bryan trailed off. Clayton came back in. "That just leaves one place young man. We've been in this jungle for some time now and we have yet to see this friend of yours." Rei's eyes slitted and a red light began to creep into them as he growled softly. Lee placed a hand on his shaking shoulder. "Rei, calm down. It's not wise to loose your cool." He hissed. Rei ignored his friend's plea as the Ultima Keyblade appeared in his hand.

"Rei, calm down!" Bryan snapped. Now Clayton was beginning to see why Rei was such a threat to their plans. He had to get rid of the brat. And soon.

_..._

_Cold yellow eyes watched the Keybearer loose control. "This was not supposed to happen!" She growled. And glared at the other elite Heartless Generals. "What happened?" She hissed in demand. The octopus sea witch Ursula frowned. "It would seem this happened on your territory Maleficent. So it's your problem!" The witch growled._

_Maleficent, an evil and very cruel sorceress, scowled. "So it would appear that the Keybearer is a Heartless." She mused, the news sinking in. _

_This would bear looking into for awhile._

...

Now Rei's eyes kept flickering between hellish red and pale blue. Jane glanced at Tarzan in worry. Tarzan glanced between the enraged Keymaster and Clayton and finally made his choice. Jane gulped. "Are you sure Tarzan?" She asked worriedly. Tarzan nodded. "Tarzan go see Kerchak."

"Kerchak?" Jane repeated in confusion. "He must be the leader of the clan." Yami guessed. Clayton gave a cruel smile. This was just perfect. Rei had calmed down somewhat, but was still glaring at Clayton with pure hatred. This would take some time getting used to. Ranma sighed. There was only one word he could describe for this group.

Chaos.

I hope you guys like this. And remember, this story is a bit darker than the last one. So I'm kinda hoping its more serious. I'll probably do a revision of the whole thing when I'm done....


	8. Shadow Reveals a Bit

A/N: Alright people, here is chapter 7 and I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing that you may reocognize

**_Chapter 7_**__

After Clayton left the tent, Rei tilted his head. "I hear Sabor out there." He said quietly. "Who's Sabor?" Lee asked. "A vicious leopard." Jane said grimily. "Do be careful out there." She said worriedly. Rei made sure he had a healthy supply of Potions and Elixirs in his Item slot and held Ultima in his hand.

"Let's go." He told them. Ranma was now holding his shield and Yami his staff, they made their way out slowly and carefully. Once outside, Rei rapidly cast Aeroga so they would be safe. Even though it only deflected attacks, you could still get hurt. "Yeow-ouch!" Rei yelped in pain as Sabor's claws ripped across his chest drawing forth thick black blood. Grumbling, Rei unleashed a massive blast of thunder on the unsuspecting feline. But just as quickly as he arrived, Sabor took off for the thickets.

Rei hissed slightly as the black blood continued to flow. "We got to stop the blood flowing." Lee said worriedly. "I'm fine." Rei growled. "No you're not." Emily said sternly. "....." Came the reply. She gasped and knew she wasn't the only one.

Slowly, the bleeding stopped and faded and they watched in shock as the gashes sealed themselves up. Not even a scar remained. "H-how?" Yami stuttered. Rei smiled. "Simple. It was the Curaga spell." He said calmly. "Meaning...?" Robert trailed off. Rei grinned. "Meaning I can heal myself of serious injuries." "Remember where we landed when we came from the trees?" Rei asked suddenly. "Yes, why?" Yami asked. "Because there is a way to the vines from the lagoon." Rei explained. "How?" Tyson asked. "Just follow me." Rei said a little too cheerfully. That couldn't be a good sign.

Passing through a bunch of trees and moss, sitting peacefully by the first lagoon with a hippo, was a huge tree that reached up towards the skies for miles on end. Rei started to climb up the vine covered tree. The others exchanged looks. "I guess we follow him." Bryan mumbled, also starting to climb up the tree. The others quickly followed in hot pursuit.

...

The second they got up to the upper tree area, they, minus Rei, whirled around in shock as a strange green fire swirled on the ground next to a weird looking flower. "What on earth is that thing?!" Emily screeched. Rei smiled thinly. "That's a Rest Point. Its purpose is mainly to replenish energy and magic points. It also serves as a gateway back to the Gummi Ship." He explained.

Oh.

"Are those vines?" Tyson asked suddenly. "Hm?" Rei turned and grinned widely as a bunch of vines swung freely in front of them. Still grinning, Rei leapt off the tree surface they were on and had grabbed ahold of the plant and began to swing back and forth. He proceeded to swing from vine to vine until he reached a set of trees with a branch crossing over, forming a doorway of some sorts. It took a while, but the gang also managed to follow.

By passing through the strange doorway, they met up with an intense Tarzan rapidly speaking to a bunch of Gorillas looming over them from a tree branch higher up.

"Please Kerchak!" Tarzan pleaded. Kerchak shook his head and the group of gorillas left. "What was that all about?" Yami questioned, catching the fleeting glance the head gorilla had cast in the direction of a certain house. "Was he looking in the direction of the tree house?" Ranma wondered out loud. Rei was thoughtful. "I can get us there faster by teleporting." He said quietly.

He held out his hand, and they formed a circle. "I feel stupid." Tyson mumbled. Rei then closed his eyes as a blinding silver light flared up around him. As the light washed over them, it felt as if someone was filling them up with a peaceful warmth that made them feel safe. Everything was a bright white for a second, and when they could see again, only four recognized the Tree House they had landed on.

Lee saw Clayton aiming his gun at something inside the wooden house and anger filled him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He snarled, running ahead. He slammed into a very surprised hunter, whose gun went off, shooting the roof instead. Rei glared at him. "What do you think you're doing?" Ranma hissed, his stormy eyes flashing darkly.

"I saw a snake, I was merely saving that gorilla's life!" Clayton pleaded. Rei's pale blue eyes slitted as he bared his fangs at a stunned man. "Don't steep yourself too deep in the darkness Clayton." Rei said suddenly, a dangerous growl was heard in his voice. "What are you talking about boy?" Clayton demanded hotly. Rei grinned nastily, his fangs glittered under the hot sun. "The Heartless consume the weak."

Clayton growled and stormed off in a rage. When he left, the gang turned to Rei curiously. "What was that all about?" Yami asked curiously. Rei snorted. "Clayton happens to be a Heartless General. Although he's one of their weakest fighters, he's still one of **_them_**." Rei snarled.

WHAT?!

Tyson was shaking. If from fury or shock, it was hard to tell. "How do you know if he is one?" Emily asked shakily. Rei eyed her emotionlessly. "I just do." He said simply. "We might as well head back to the camp. There's nothing else for us here." Robert said quietly. Rei nodded in agreement.

Before anyone could protest, Rei jumped over the side and once more into the jungle below. Shrugging, they quickly joined him.

_..._

_The vizier Jafar watched the scenes with very little amusement. "That pathetic fool Clayton will not get the job done. When that brat is in Agrabah, I'll make sure he won't succeed in finding the keyhole." He growled. "Hah, and how do you plan to do that?" Sneered the sea witch Ursula. _

_Jafar grinned nastily, his face twisting to make it even more sour looking. "Simple. With this." He held up a pure crystallized black arrow. Inside the arrow was dark purple lightning. It cackled all around the simple object. "What is it?" She asked dumbly. "This arrow is forged from the energy of the strongest of all Heartless. It will draw out the darkness within the brat and force him to destroy all of his friends."_

_Ursula grinned. _

...

"AH-CHOO!" Rei sneezed loudly. "You okay?" Bryan questioned after they landed safely on hard ground, in an area they've never been in. "Thought I heard someone talking about me." Rei muttered, wiping his nose. "Where are we anyway?" Lee asked.

Hm.

Rei looked around. Nothing but trees all around them and a bunch of rocks. In the distance he could hear a waterfall. Albeit barely.

"Seems we landed in the cliff side of the jungle." Then his eyes widen. "Then that means- - woah!" He yelped as Sabor once more attacked them. Ultima barely had anytime to appear in his hands as he dodged the swiping claw. Ranma scowled and held out his right hand. Palm facing the vicious leopard. Slowly, bright blue energy began to cackle all around his fingertips, each energy lightning bolt drained into his hand, forming a ball the size of a basketball.

Ranma then fired the ball of energy at the leopard. Sabor yelped in pain and raced off. "What was that?!" Tyson demanded. Ranma blushed and rubbed the back of his neck as he gave a weak laugh. "That was a _ki_ attack. Sorry about tha'." He said sheepishly. Rei gave him a warm smile. "Impressive Ranma." He mused. Ranma blushed even harder.

They passed through the Bamboo Thicket and into the camp. Everything seemed okay. Although, the Beybladers had a hard time believing that one. Ignoring the silence, Rei headed back into the tent and they took that as their cue to follow him.

...

"YOU?!" Rei snarled out, seeing Clayton standing there, desperately trying to explain to Jane about his _true_ intentions. "I suggest you leave Clayton." Tyson hissed, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Ranma and Yami glared at Clayton, and Rei had Ultima pointed at Clayton's throat. "Leave before Ultima rips you apart." Rei sneered.

Clayton scowled at them, but he left quietly. Rei grew thoughtful after he had left. "I'll just check around to make sure everything is safe." He muttered before teleporting away. Tyson shook his head warily. "I wish Rei would let us in and help him." He grumbled. About half an hour later, Rei returned, slightly panting. "We got two types of Heartless here to worry about. Powerwilds and Bouncywilds." Rei explained. He then brought out a leather journal from his pocket and in glittering gold letters were:

**_Other Worlds_**

**_Characters_**

**_Dalmatian List_**

**_Trinity Limit_**

**__**Rei touched the one marked _Characters_. It opened to a page and more words were highlighted there:

**_Characters I_**

**_Characters II_**

**_Heartless I_**

**_Heartless II_**__

He touched the _Heartless I_, and it opened up to another page and he flipped through it before touching the word; _Powerwilds_. The Powerwilds looked like ordinary monkeys, save for the fact their fur was mostly dark blue with a bit of purple around the ankles and wrists. They also wore gold armbands and bracelets around their wrists and ankles.

The _Bouncywilds_ looked similar to the Powerwilds, only where their fur was blue, the Bouncywilds fur was orange. And where the Powerwilds fur was purple, the Powerwilds had light yellowish fur. Yet, both had the same glowing yellow eyes and the Heartless crests on their chests.

Emily made a face. "Yuck." She whined. "They're gross." Rei rolled his eyes at her immatureness. "We still need to find the Keyhole." Yami said quietly. "Then let's go out there and find it." Said Robert.

However, the second they left the tent behind, a gunshot rang out. "Sounds like Clayton is going after the gorillas." Bryan growled. He defiantly did not like the man one little bit. "But, where did it come from?" Ranma questioned. Rei listened to the echoing and sniffed the air for the scent of gun powder. He frowned. "It's coming from the Bamboo thicket. Come on." He mumbled, leading the way.

...

They ran into the huge clearing with nothing but bamboo trees all around them with only a single rock that was close to the entrance of the cliff area. Sitting on the rock was Clayton's pipe. And it was still warm.

_Rustle, rustle._

Rei tensed and summoned Ultima. They noticed his agitation and became quiet worried for their friend. "Is something wrong?" Lee asked gently. "We're not alone." Rei growled. This set off a warning signal to both Ranma and Yami, who also silently summoned their new weapons to hand. The shimmering shield appeared in Ranma's right hand and Yami was holding his shiny golden staff in his left hand.

"RROOAAARRR!"

The leopard gave a mighty roar as he once again ambushed them! Rei quickly leapt over the mighty feline and his eyes stayed locked on the ferocious animal. The Beyblader's readied their beyblades. "Ready guys?" Lee asked quietly. "Ready." Tyson said grimily.

3..2...1...Let er rip!

"Let's do this Dragoon!" Tyson yelled as the magnificent blue dragon appeared. "Protect Rei with everything you got Galleon!" Lee ordered as the black lion gave a roar and leapt forward. "Stop that leopard Falborg!" Bryan yelled. "Come on Trigator!" Emily cried. "Help them Gryfolion!" Robert commanded.

Yami held up a card with a green back round. The picture on it was that of a building on fire. "Ookazi!" He cried. Great balls of fire shot from the sky and slammed into the ground around Sabor, causing the large cat to yelp in pain. Rei grinned as he watched Sabor's health fail. Just one combo attack and that feline was history. Rei jumped into the air and slammed Ultima into Sabor's back, neck and head. He leapt back and landed in front of the others, Ultima fading as he did so.

Slowly, Sabor's fierce yellow eyes faded into nothingness as the feline slumped onto the ground in a lifeless heap. When all of a sudden, one of the now dead leopard's fangs popped out. Rei picked it up and pocketed it. "At least that mangy feline is gone." Bryan said pleased. He flinched from the death glares he received from both Rei and Lee. Both being neko-jin's, meant they carried feline qualities. "Of course I don't mean you two." Bryan said frantically. "Somehow, I have a feeling this is far from over." Yami mused.

Oh Yami, you have no idea how right you are.

...

Back at camp, Jane was surprised when Tarzan's long time gorilla friend 'Terk' ran into her, and huddled fearfully behind her. Jane hugged the shivering gorilla and gasped as a familiar figure came into the tent.

They were in big trouble.

Well? Don't worry, if you've played the game, you should have a somewhat idea to what happens next. It may take a while to do chapter 8. But I'll get it done as soon as possible. By the way, can anyone PLEASE tell me the name of Ranma Saotome's ki attacks? I have no clue what they are. Please help!


	9. Clayton's Defeat and Deep Jungle is Seal...

A/N: Here we go. Chapter 8 up and ready.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize

**_Chapter 8_**__

Traverse Town

Mariah sighed as she got off the ground. Ever since Rei and his group left, the ones who had remained behind to train where being trained by Leon; who was skilled in swordsmanship, Yuffie; who was skilled in the ways of Ninjitsu, and Aerith; who was skilled in archery and healing. "You are getting better girl." Yuffie encouraged and brushed a lock of dark hair from her sweaty face. "All of you are indeed getting better." Aerith said kindly. "I just hope that Rei and the others are okay." Max said worriedly. "I'm sure they are." Kai said quietly. Mariah shivered. "I just can't help but feel that they're in some kind of trouble." She mumbled.

Lately these past few weeks had been torture at Traverse Town. For there had been sightings of Heartless in the Second and Third districts. But how could that be? Rei, Ranma and Yami insisted they got rid of the Heartless. Kenny's eyes grew wide with fear as he realized the truth behind their troubles.

The Heartless were searching for something.

But what?

...

"AH-CHOO!" Rei sneezed loudly and some birds flew away from the loud echoing sound. Tyson looked at him weirdly. "You okay? That was the second time ya sneezed today." He pointed out. "Obviously someone is talking about me." Rei said dryly.

"We need to get back to the camp. I have a feeling Jane may need us." Yami said quietly. Rei frowned. "I think you're right." He agreed. "We're too far away. How can we get to the campsite?" Bryan demanded. Rei suddenly grinned. Bryan froze and began to wave his hands frantically. "No way Rei! You are not teleporting us there!" He yelled.

Rei's grin grew and before they could protest, the flash of light blinded them and when they could see again, they were standing in front of the camp tent. Everyone, minus Rei, stumbled slightly. Lee shook his head, trying to clear away the dizziness. "Next time, warn us." He grumbled. Rei laughed softly. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. "Uh, are those more Heartless?" Emily asked slowly, pointing to the left of tent.

Dancing was a mushroom like creature, about the size of a Soldier. It had a white body, a red cap on its head, glowing yellow eyes and the Heartless crest on its chest. Rei's eyes lit up. "Don't worry, the White Mushroom is actually the only good Heartless. Just watch it for a second." He explained.

Suddenly, the White Mushroom started to shiver. "Firaga!" Rei called. The White Mushroom jumped up and down excitedly. Then it fanned itself. "Blizzaga!" This time, an icy blue mist shot from the Keyblade. The White Mushroom jumped up and down once more. Now, a light appeared over its head and it appeared to go to sleep. "Thundaga!" After the bolts of lightning vanished. The White Mushroom jumped up and down and vanished.

That was when a bunch of bubbles appeared on the ground and a blue box with gold vines wrapping it. Rei simply touched the bubbles, and green dust flickered around him as he picked up the box. The box then vanished into who knows where.

"What was that?" Robert asked after it had passed. Rei looked up with a smile. "Easy, the White Mushroom will give out gifts if you can guess the right spell to use. Sometimes they even drop **Mystery Goo** if you get a spell three times in a row right." He was thoughtful. "And if I'm right **Mystery Goo** is very rare and can be sold for over a thousand gold coins." He said quietly.

"Let's just get Jane and get out of here." Tyson muttered. Something was in the air that made him feel very uneasy. He just didn't know what.

Inside the tent, the gang found it to be empty. "She's gone." Lee said in shock. Rei's eyes flared with rage. "That bastard Clayton did this. I know he did." He hissed, his pale blue eyes flashing darkly. "But where is she?" Bryan asked. "Near Tree house." Grunted Tarzan. Time for another teleportation. Bryan sighed. He hated the feeling of teleporting from one place to another. It felt odd having your molecules rearrange themselves on their own.

After the silver light cleared from their eyes, they were standing in the viney area that would lead up towards the Tree House. Hanging from the biggest tree there was a huge black fruit. "Well? Where is she?" Lee asked. Before Rei could answer, there was a number of soft hisses as a massive group of Powerwilds showed up.

Rei's eyes locked onto the fruit. "You guys handle the Powerwilds, I'll get Jane down safely." He ordered. "You can count on us Rei." Tyson said confidently as he and the other beybladers took out their beyblades and summoned the powerful bit beasts to the field.

Ultima appeared in Rei's hands as the Scan visor showed up over his eyes. Powerwilds were blocking him from reaching the giant fruit. Frowning, he leapt over their heads and brought down Ultima on the fruit and grunted as the force sent him flying. "Rei!" Ranma cried, bashing in a Powerwilds head. The monkey Heartless he just attacked yelped in pain before dissenter grating into nothing as a pure crystallized heart flew away.

Rei didn't have time to cry out in pain as he slammed into a set of trees. He groaned as he got up. He shook his head dizzily and glared at the oncoming Heartless. Suddenly, his form blurred as he rushed forward. "Rei?" Yami asked, blinking in shock. He had never seen anyone move so fast before. Ranma was stunned. Rei was even faster than he was!

Moving faster than the eye could see, Rei repeatedly bashed the giant black fruit in until it melted, dropping a very shocked Jane and Terk. Angry, the Powerwilds than vanished in front of their eyes. "Jane, who did this to you?" Yami asked gently. Jane was trembling. If it was with rage or fear, they weren't quiet sure. "It was Clayton who did this to us." She whispered. Rei growled. "I knew it." He snarled.

"We have to finish him once and for all." Ranma growled. "But where is he?" Yami demanded coldly. He would love to eradicate Clayton once and for all. Hopefully throw his soul into the shadows for all eternity. Rei closed his eyes, although it was hard to see them because of the Scan visor still staying visible.

"He's down by the cliffs." He said sharply, reopening his eyes he used teleportation once more and the gang were now standing in the rough clearing that was the cliffs. Clayton stood there, obviously waiting for them. And he had some Powerwilds dancing about. "Not Clayton!" Tarzan grunted. "&&X%! Not Clayton!" Tarzan repeated. Clayton scowled. "Finally I can rid of you and your pathetic friends Keymaster." He sneered. Rei snorted. "As if that's gonna happen." He grumbled.

"Say goodbye boy." Said Clayton as he aimed his shot gun at Rei. Rei merely smirked as he silently cast his wind spell. The barrier of mist shot up all around him just as Clayton fired. The bullet merely bounced off and slammed into the nearest rock. Yami held up a monster card. "I summon the Silver Fang!" He cried. The card flashed a bright yellow before shifting into the actual monster.

Silver Fang was a beautiful snow whit wolf with glowing yellow eyes. It howled, forcing Clayton and the Powerwilds to step back slightly.

Silver Fang

ATK/1200

DEF/800

"Silver Fang, destroy the Powerwilds! NOW!" Yami roared. Silver Fang let out another vicious howl and rushed at the nearest Powerwild and bit its razor sharp fangs deep into it shoulder. The Powerwild screeched in pain as it tried to fight off the white wolf. Clayton was nervous. Seemed the Keymaster was much stronger than before.

Rei vanished and reappeared behind Clayton, and grinning nastily, he sliced the stunned hunter's shoulder with Ultima. Clayton yowled in pain and scrambled away from Rei, clutching his wounded shoulder. Clayton glared at Rei, who simply smiled and walked forward. "What's the matter Clayton? You've looked like you've seen a ghost." He teased. "And you really should get something for that shoulder of yours. It looks terrible." Unknowingly, his pale blue eyes started to take on a red hue and Clayton began to shiver as the air around the two seemed to drop a few degrees.

Suddenly, the ground gave a tremendous lurch and the mountains behind Clayton exploded, sending rocks flying everywhere. Rei hissed under his breath as it appeared that Clayton was floating in the air. But that was impossible. Right?

Rei aimed his eyes at the so called 'ride' of Clayton when he scowled. "A Stealth Sneak!" He growled. "A what?!" Tyson screeched. "It's like a chameleon. It remains invisible until its health drops to zero." Rei grinned, revealing his fangs. "And I have just the thing to do it. You guys take care of Clayton."

He quickly jumped into the air, and much to everyone's shock, stayed there. "How the hell are you doing that brat?!" Clayton demanded. Rei simply smirked. Ranma kept firing balls of bluish energy at Clayton while the Beybladers happily sent their bit beasts to attack the infernal hunter. The invisible Stealth Sneak lunged for Rei, who simply moved to the right, easily avoiding damage.

Rei's grin grew as he had the perfect trick to beat both Stealth Sneak and Clayton. At least he hoped it would work on the fighting duo. "I have an idea. I just need a little more help with magic." He whispered to them as he floated back down to the ground. "You have our support." Yami mumbled, creating as shield of pure black mist to block the bullets from Clayton's gun. Rei smiled. "Thanks." He whispered, already powering up.

"POWER!" He yelled. Bright golden light surrounded him and Ultima. A strange circle of woven lines appeared beneath his feet, glowing slightly. He jumped into the air, did a flip so he would slam the tip of the Keyblade into the ground. Instantly, a ball of bright white light hovered over his body, and sent out beams of energy through out the entire area. The whole sky was lit up in fact.

When the light faded, Rei collapsed on one knee, panting heavily. To everyone's shock, the giant chameleon like creature appeared, only it was burnt to a crisp. Lee laughed at that sight. Clayton only yelled in fear as Stealth Sneak fell on him. "Heh, that bastard deserved it." Rei grumbled. "You okay?" Tyson asked worriedly.

Rei was a bit pale and sweating slightly. Rei waved him off. "I'm fine. Just used up all of my magic that's all." He said sleepily. "What was that attack anyway?" Ranma asked curiously. "It's called the Trinity Limit. It's my most powerful attack ever. It will drain the magic from myself and my friends who have magic, and it will unleash in a massive blast of energy. Killing anything that has darkness." He explained.

Hm?

They turned, hearing a twig snap. Rei blinked, as the lead gorilla; Kerchak, approached him first. Before Rei could say anything, the gorilla picked him up and tossed him a bit roughly onto the ledge above them. The others cried out in shock as they were treated to the same treatment. Tarzan gave a rare smile to Kerchak who simply lead the other gorillas away. "What just happened?" Emily asked. Rei gave a small smile. "I guess Kerchak finally trusts us." He said quietly.

"Follow Tarzan." Tarzan said simply and pointed to the entrance to a cave. "Lead the way then." Rei said cheerfully.

...

Rei looked up at the cave wall, which by the way was at the very top. "It's beautiful here." Emily breathed as white butterflies fluttered around them. A keyhole appeared in the cave wall where the butterflies had been occupying. Rei raised Ultima up and pointed.

Tiny gold stars swirled around the tip as a thin beam of blue light shot into the keyhole. The gang smiled as they heard the lock click and the keyhole vanished, dropping a gummi piece on the ground. Rei silently pocketed it.

"Tarzan home." Tarzan said quietly. Rei jumped. He didn't even hear the jungle man come up behind them. "&&X%." He repeated that odd word. "This is your home?" Bryan asked curiously. "Huh?" Ranma perked up, hearing the sounds of water rushing. "Waterfalls...they're echoing all the way here." Jane breathed as she and Terk came out of the shadows.

"&&X%. Friends there. See friends." Jane's eyes widen in realization. "Oh, now I've got it. &&X% means heart. Friends in our hearts." She said softly. "Heart..." Tarzan repeated. "So that's what it meant." Yami mused. "Friends, same heart. Clayton, loose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends." Tarzan said sadly.

...

About twenty minutes later they were standing in the tent once more, ready to leave for Traverse Town soon. "We like to thank you for all your help. Please have this as a token of our gratitude." Jane gave Rei what looked to be a keychain and on the keychain was a white butterfly. Rei smiled. "Thank you for the Jungle King. We best get going now." He said gently as he lead the others to the Rest Point.

Jane and Tarzan were amazed as all eight teenagers vanished in a blaze of tiny green stars. But they knew they had made a true friend in the Keymaster.

That's chapter 8. Now, how about a treat in a future story? If any of you could get the song lyrics from the Movies:

Aladdin

Halloween Town

I might consider in putting them in future chapters.


	10. Return to Traverse Town

A/N: Here is the next Chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize

**_Chapter 9_**__

Traverse Town

It had been a week since Rei and his group returned from the other worlds. The second they had arrived, they ignored everyone else, headed to the Second District's Hotel and fell fast asleep.

Max walked up to Mariah who sighed heavily. "Hey." He greeted. "Hey." She said tiredly. Amusement danced in his bright sapphire eyes. "They're still sleeping?" He asked lightly. "Yes. Although, I don't see why." She grumbled. "Maybe because we basically went to three worlds straight without much rest?" Asked a dry voice from behind them. Max and Mariah jumped, standing behind them with his arms crossed over his chest was Rei.

Rei blinked away the sleep as he eyed his two friends warily. "How are you feeling?" Asked Kevin. He and the other beybladers, minus the ones who were still sleeping. Hell, even Ranma and Yami were still asleep. Rei shrugged. "Fine. A bit stiff. But I'm doing alright." He frowned and looked around. "Um, where's Leon?" He asked.

"What's going on?" Asked a sleepy voice. Rei looked up to see the group he had been with were now awake, and trying to get the sleep out of their eyes. Mariah was thoughtful. "I think Yuffie said he may be down at an underground cavern. Says he trains there often." She mused. Rei nodded. "I know where that is. Anyone like to come?" He asked cheerfully. Emily, Robert, Lee, Tyson and Bryan groaned. Rei's cheerfulness was as bad as Max on sugar high.

After awhile, Yami and Ranma agreed to come. Rei grinned. "Then let's go!" He cheered and led the other two teens out of the other's sights.

_..._

_A pair of blood red eyes watched from the dark corners of a certain Keyblade Master's mind. The being was actually black mist that had a distinctive humanoid shape. It gave a raspy chuckle._

_{Soon Sora you will be mine.}_

...

They had re-entered the Green Room at the Hotel. "Uh, Rei?" Ranma began. "Hm?" Came the reply from Rei. "Why are we in the hotel?" Ranma asked. Rei smiled. "Because behind the hotel is the way into the alley. Which by the way is the underground cavern is located." He explained.

Oh.

Rei opened the door that would lead to the back of the hotel and gestured for the duo to follow him. They did, and were standing out on the back porch of the Green Room. "Um, how are we to get down?" Yami asked uneasily. "And I hope you don't mean for us to jump." Rei tensed. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you." Rei said carefully. "Rei..." Ranma warned.

The neko-jin winced and waved his hands frantically. "See that blocked up gate all the way down there?" Rei asked, pointing down below and to the far right where a blocked up gate stood. "Yes. Why?" Yami asked suspiciously. Rei gave a weak smile. "Well, that's the underground entrance. It's only blocked off by a red Trinity Mark." He explained softly. Before the duo could blink, Rei tucked in his feet slightly and jumped off the balcony and landed gracefully underneath on the hard stone ground below.

Rei looked up sharply, recognizing the hisses of Heartless appearing. What appeared to look like Blue Rhapsodies and Red Nocturnes appeared. Only these were yellow and green. Yellow Operas and Green Requiems.

Just perfect.

"Fire!" Yami shot a small blast of flames from his staff at the Green Requiems, causing the three Green Elementals to burst into dust. Ranma fired a blast of bluish energy which wiped out the Yellow Operas. "What where those Heartless?" Ranma demanded as they landed on the ground, next to Rei.

"The Yellow Operas are thunder elementals while the Green Requiems can heal their comrades. So in other words..." He trailed off. "Take out the Green Requiems first. I understand." Said Yami. Rei smiled. They were getting better at understanding the Heartless.

Not bad.

Standing in front of them was a long creek. Rei carefully stepped into the cold water and ignored the iciness as he sloshed through to the gate at the end. Yami followed, but Ranma hesitated. Rei glanced back to see Ranma's hesitation. "Is something wrong?" He asked gently. Ranma shook his head frantically. "No! Nothing's wrong..." He stammered. Yami raised an eyebrow. This did not seem like Ranma at all. "Are you coming?" He questioned.

Ranma drew in a sharp breath and hesitatingly stepped into the icy water and waited for something. His eyes flew open. _Why didn't I change?_ He wondered as he realized he was still himself.

Rei shot him a curious look. "Remember when I did the Trinity Limit?" He said suddenly. Ranma nodded. "Yeah, why?" He asked. Rei smiled. "Well, the Trinity Limit drained not only my magic, but Yami's and yours." Ranma gaped. "Me? But I don't have magic!" He protested. Rei frowned as he Scanned in Ranma's aura. "You used to. But it's gone now." Ranma suddenly understood and was ecastic. "Thank you so much!" He said happily. Rei chuckled, not quiet sure why Ranma was so happy.

They soon came up to the gate way. "How do we get inside?" Yami asked. "Look down." Rei instructed. The two did and noticed the red Trinity Mark. "Blue Trinity marks you have to jump, Red Trinity marks are the 'bash' marks." Rei explained. At their confused looks, he sighed heavily. "Just follow my instructions." They nodded.

Rei ran forward, and slammed his body into the gate. It started to crack under his weight. Yami caught on and slammed into the gate as well. More cracks appeared. It was with Ranma's combined weight that the gate gave way and the trio quickly darted through before anymore Heartless could show up.

...

The water only came up to about their ankles so they sloshed forward and around the corner to find Aerith and Leon talking quietly on the only area not covered in water. Still sloshing through, they made their way up to the two. Aerith smiled pleasantly. "Hello Rei. How is your journey?" She asked kindly.

Rei smiled tiredly. "Slowly but surely we're winning. But..." He trailed off. "Why? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. Rei was silent. "He's worried about Kairi. I don't blame him." Ranma said softly. "Yes. we still haven't found any clues to her whereabouts." Yami said grimily. Aerith gave Rei a sad look and to everyone's surprise, hugged him gently. "I thought you may need a hug to cheer you up." He smiled. "Thank you." Ranma then realized something.

"Hey Rei, why don't you show him that weird gummi we found?" He suggested. Rei's eyes lit up and he took out the gummi piece and handed it to the slightly older man. Leon just frowned as he inspected it. "Fraid I don't know." He muttered, handing it back. "You should go to Cid about Gummi blocks." Aerith added kindly.

"Wait Rei, take this." Leon gave Rei a shiny green stone. Rei looked at it curiously but bit his lips as it burst into tiny green stars which flew right into his heart. "Are you okay?" Yami asked worriedly. Rei nodded, not really trusting his voice at the moment. "Where is this Cid located?" Ranma asked. "Go back to the First District, he runs the Accessory Shop." Aerith explained.

First District

The other Beybladers looked up as Rei, Ranma and Yami came around the corner of the Accessory Shop, Lee could barely make out their words. "...the place?..." Came Ranma's faint voice. "...yes..." Was Rei's answer. Surprisingly, the trio ignored their calls, and entered the large building.

...

Inside, Ranma and Yami were surprised to see a man behind the counter as they stepped inside. The man looked to be in his late twenties with spiky blond hair and sharp blue eyes. He was dressed like a pilot of some sorts. The man turned, hearing the door open. "How can I help- - aw, it's just a bunch of kids." He grumbled.

Rei scowled. "We're not kids. And the names Rei." He growled. The man raised an eyebrow. "Take it easy Rei. I didn't mean anything like that. Anyway, what can I do for you?" He asked, politely. Ranma gave a cocky grin. "Can ya install these two gummi blocks old man?" The man scowled. "Don't call me that. The names Cid. And yes, I can install these Navi-G pieces. Only if you do something for me in return."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And that would be?" He asked. Cid took out a worn looking book behind the counter and handed it over to Rei. "An old man came by and asked me to repair it. I've finished it. Only I can't leave the shop unattended. So I'm gonna need you three to deliver it to him. He lives out in the Third District." Rei pocketed the book. "When you're done, meet me in the Vacant house in the there." Rei nodded and the three left. Cid watched and shook his head.

"That's the kid who's gonna save us?" He wondered. "God help us all."

...

Back outside, they were surrounded by the others. "Did you find any information on those strange gummi blocks we found?" Emily asked. Yami nodded. "Yes. Cid said he could install them into the Gummi Ship if we deliver an old book to a man out in the Third District." He explained.

Oh.

Rei smiled. "Don't worry about us. We'll be back shortly. You guys just focus on training." He teased as the trio went through the gateway to the Third District. Tala scowled.

Third District

Ranma shivered. "No offence, but this place gives me the creeps." He mumbled. Yami frowned. "I don't blame you." He said quietly. They were standing in front of the door that connected the First and Third Districts together.

Rei frowned and looked around. "Do you see those stairways over there?" He asked quietly, gesturing to the stairways ahead of them. They nodded. "Look closer." He instructed. It was Ranma who spotted the long, dark and eerie tunnel. "Is that where the man lives? Down there?" He asked, pointing. Rei nodded.

"Must be a strange man." Ranma mumbled. Rei chuckled. They headed for the back corridor, and for some strange reason, they didn't run into any Heartless.

Very odd.

They came up to a large stone door that bore a flaming symbol on the front. Rei held out a hand and summoned a ball of fire and threw it at the door. The flame symbol flashed a bright red and a chime rang in the air and the door lifted up, granting them access to the area behind the stone door.

...

The trio were standing on a small shore, and they could make out a very odd looking hut floating on an island in the middle of the tiny lake. Five large stones in the water led up to the house. Rei quickly jumped onto the first one, only to have it actually move from side to side. "Careful. All the stones must be like this." He warned. The duo agreed.

It took awhile, but they eventually made it across the lake and onto the soft grass of the hut that was floating on the island.

Hm.

Rei moved to the left side of the house and grinned. "I found a way in." He said excitedly. Yami brushed the green curtain aside and they entered the house. Inside they found an empty circular room. In the middle was a large circular stone with a mini stairway leading up to it. "Weird. It doesn't look like anyone's been in here for years." Ranma mused.

While Ranma and Yami explored, Rei was quiet but was startled out of his thoughts by a sweet voice talking to him. "I just love this place, don't you Sora?" Rei looked up to see Kairi walking next to him. "Doesn't it remind you of the Secret Place back home?" She asked excitedly. Rei smiled sadly. _Kairi_, he thought wistfully. "Rei?" Rei blinked, and Kairi was gone. "You okay?" It was Ranma who had called out his name.

Rei gave a small nod and a sad smile. "I'm fine Ranma. Don't worry." He told the martial artist. "Well, you are here earlier than I expected." Mused an elderly voice. All three whirled around to see an old man standing at the entrance. The man had kind black eyes that peered over a very long silver beard. He simply wore a deep blue robe and a pointy hat on his head.

"Not to be rude or anything sir, but who are you?" Yami questioned. The man chuckled, his black eyes never leaving Rei's own pale blue ones. "Since the Keymaster has not told you, my name is Merlin, and I am here to instruct you on the ways of magic. And that includes the other Beybladers." It took a minute for it to settle in Ranma and Yami's mind.

"WHAT?!"

The gang just met Merlin, and it seems the old wizard knows more than he's letting on. Wonder what it could be? Hmm....you'll just have to wait and find out.

P.S.

Could one of you try and find some romantic Disney Songs? I might use them in later chapters.


	11. He knows Merlin!

A/N: Here is chapter 10. Hope ya enjoy

**__**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**__**

**_Chapter 10_**__

Ranma, and Yami could only stare at both Merlin and Rei in shock. Rei knew the greatest wizard of all times? Rei pulled out the book Cid had given him and handed it over. Merlin smiled. "Thank you Rei." Rei relaxed as Merlin used his second name. He didn't want Ranma and Yami knowing the truth just yet. "Just give me a minute to settle in."

Merlin went up to the circular stone and sat his bag on a second, yet smaller circular stone on top. He took out a long black stick; obviously his wand, and began waving and dancing about. To their amusement, many kinds of house hold objects began to float out and insert themselves into the room. In a flash of white light, the empty room was now full of objects. Such as a bed, a dresser, one regular table and two desks, a number of books scattered about, a telescope and some vases stood by the entrance.

Wow.

"There we go. All done now." Merlin said cheerfully. Yami and Ranma felt their jaws drop down in shock. Rei giggled at the sight. Blushing, the two closed their mouths. "It's not funny." Ranma grumbled, still red. "Yes it is!" Rei squealed between giggles. "Oh, and may I introduce the Fairy Godmother?" Merlin continued.

A funny looking tiny white pumpkin like carriage, that was sitting next to the entrance was surrounded by blue dust and in a flash, an elderly, yet slightly chubby, woman was standing there. She wore a pale blue dress with a slightly darker blue cloak with a hood. Her wand, unlike Merlin's which was black, her's was white. "I too, shall be helping you in training with magic." She said gently.

"Can you tell us what this is?" Rei asked politely, removing the Earthshine that he had gotten from Leon. The Fairy Godmother inspected it with a frown. "Oh my, this poor soul has become a summon gem." Yami raised an eyebrow. "A summon gem?" He repeated. She nodded. "Yes. a summon gem is a soul who lost their world but refuses to give up. Now, Bippity-Boppity-Boo!" The gem became tiny stars which entered Rei's heart. "Now, you can summon him to battle whenever you need him." Rei grinned. "Thank you."

"Oh, and before you three leave, remember to check with Cid at the house in this District." Merlin pointed out. They nodded and left. "Good luck child." The Fairy Godmother whispered, returning back to the carriage form.

...

Remembering the stairs that was by the door to the Second District, and the only house up there, the trio trotted up the stone stairs, still no signs of Heartless. And found the once vacant building was now all lit up. Shrugging, Rei pushed the door open and all three went inside.

Surprisingly, Cid, Yuffie, Aerith and Leon were all in there. Either sitting on the bed or leaning against the wall. "Hey there, how's everything going?" Yuffie asked cheerfully. Rei gave a wary smile. "Slow." He muttered. "Have you guys heard of Maleficent? I hear she's in town." Said Cid. "Who's Maleficent?" Ranma questioned. "An evil sorcereress. She's the one who's been controlling the Heartless for the last nine years." Leon said coldly.

"She's not the one controlling them." Rei hissed. They glanced at him in shock. "What are you talking about? Of course she's their leader!" Yuffie protested. Rei shook his head. "Fraid not." He said calmly. Yami grew suspicious. "Then, who is the one controlling them?" He asked sharply.

"Ansem."

Cue outburst in 5...4...3...2...1...

"WHAT?!"

Rei winced slightly, and rubbed his ears, which were ringing. "Do you mind? I'm not deaf you know!" He snapped. Aerith frowned. "But that's impossible. Ansem would never do that." She cried. Rei glared at her, pale blue eyes flashing darkly. "Not if he was consumed by the darkness. All he wants is eternal power and have darkness spread into the other worlds." He growled.

"How is it you know this?" Leon asked suspiciously. Rei sighed before giving the man a dirty look. "Maybe because I met the guy?" He snapped. Leon redden slightly but did not say anything. This was unsettling for the gang.

"About traveling to more worlds, I've installed a Warp-G in your gummi." Cid said after a heavy pause rang in the air. Just as Rei was about to answer, the ground gave a tremendous lurch as a bell rang through out the air. "Sounds like it came from the Gizmo Shop." Yuffie said worriedly.

The trio exchanged worried looks. "We better go check this out." Ranma said softly. "You're right." Yami agreed. "Good luck you three." Aerith called as the trio ran out of the house. "They'll need it." Leon muttered.

...

The second they got outside, Rei raised Ultima over his head. "THUNDAGA!" He yelled. Bolts of thunder rained down and only Rei could hear the faint chime in the air. That meant the Gizmo shop would be up and running. Now to get there without being attacked by Heartless.

But how?

"The Gizmo Shop is in the Second District. How do we get there without being detected?" Yami asked curiously. "What we want is the bell on top of the building." Rei said quietly. He pushed the doors that would lead them back into the Second District open and they quickly rushed through and the doors slammed behind them.

...

Back in the First District, the Beybladers were uneasy. Not too long ago, Yuffie, Aerith and Leon had taken off for the Third District and hadn't returned. Coupled with the ground shaking and the bell ringing, it was enough to bring their fears and worries to life.

"Do you suppose they're alright Chief?" Tyson asked the younger boy worriedly. Kenny's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "I don't know Tyson. I really don't know." He admitted. "We have to believe in them." Mariah said softly. "If we believe in them, they can do anything." Lee nodded in agreement. "She's right. We just have to believe in Rei that he can win." He answered quietly. "We're with you all the way Rei." Oliver whispered, looking up at the starry sky. Unknowingly, a star winked out of existence. They didn't have much time left before every world fell to the eternal darkness.

...

Rei frowned to himself as they came into the lower courtyard of the Second District. Ever since facing Clayton for the second time, he could feel the darkness within him growing at an alarming rate. What would happen when it would swallow him entirely? Would he destroy his friends?

He hoped not.

"Is that the Gizmo Shop Rei?" Ranma asked, dragging the teen out of his depressing thoughts. Rei snapped out of his trance and followed the martial artists' gaze. Ranma had pointed out the biggest building in the area which obviously at a large golden bell engraved on top. Rei nodded. "Yes. We need to find the ladder that will get us up there. It should be on the second level outside, on the right of the building. Do you have a monster that can get us up there?" Rei asked of Yami who grew thoughtful. "Probably Silver Fang." He answered after awhile.

In a flash of yellow light, the beautiful silver wolf appeared. It panted slightly and licked Yami on the face, only simply smiled. "Silver Fang, do you think you could get us to the top of the Gizmo Shop?" He asked politely, pointing to their destination. Silver Fang looked up. He could do it and nodded, showing Yami he could do the trick. Yami's face lit up in a smile.

"He'll do it." He told the other two who grinned. Yami was the first to climb on the wolf's back, followed by Ranma then Rei taking up the rear. Ranma and Rei were surprised to find that Silver Fang's fur was soft as silk. "Hang on tight." Yami called over his shoulder. Rei clung tightly to the soft fur as did Ranma. In two great big leaps, they were standing on the very top of the Gizmo Shop.

Yami recalled Silver Fang and put the card back into his deck. "You can see the entire Second District from here." Ranma breathed. "It's a magnificent view." Yami said softly. Rei noted the boxes and crates blocking the entrance to the giant bell. "Could you guys help me move these things?" Rei called, slamming his body into the crates. Yami and Ranma quickly did the same and the crates gave way under their combined weight.

Rei walked forward and pulled the rope of the bell. With his sharp eyesight, Ranma gaped as the stone wall with flowers that was sitting in the fountain, the tiny bells decorating the fountain had lit up with bright blue light and the wall turned to reveal another picture. This one of flowers. Rei pulled the rope again and it shifted back to the flowers. Rei pulled it one last time and to the other two's shock, the wall turned over, revealing a large glowing keyhole.

"A keyhole." Yami said in awe. "Come on, I need to seal it before any Heartless show up." Rei said grimily, before jumping down to the ground. Of course he landed without any problems. Ranma easily landed on the ground without problems because he was a martial artist. Yami had little difficulty because of his magic.

The second Rei took a step forward, he leapt back as a familiar adversary showed up. Much to Ranma and Yami's anger.

All three recognized the huge purple metallic body with the glowing yellow eyes. "Guard Armor." Rei growled. And unfortunately, for them, Guard Armor was blocking them from reaching the keyhole. Yami quickly summoned the Dark Magician and Ranma powered up his body and his weapon. Yami shifted the staff and tensed, waiting for the first move to be taken. Rei gripped Ultima tightly, watching warily with the Scan visor activated.

"Dark Magic Attack!" Yami yelled. The Dark Magician raised his staff and sent out a massive blast of dark energy, forcing the robot to stumble back slightly. Rei frowned. Not even half of Guard Armor's health declined. His eyes grew wide. Then that meant...

Oh no.

Rei quickly cast the Aeroga spell. And just in time too. Yami gasped as Guard Armor took a step backwards, when he changed. His arms became his legs, and his legs became his arms. His body turned upside down and his head rolled about slightly, and a slit open, looking more like a mouth with a pair of yellow eyes glaring at them. Rei cursed under his breath.

Just great.

"What is that?!" Ranma screeched. "Opposite Armor. Basically a more powerful form of Guard Armor. Be careful, he has a new attack. A beam cannon he can fire from his torso." Rei warned, dodging the swipes coming from Opposite Armor's hands, er- - his legs.

While Ranma and Yami were busy dealing with the other body parts, Rei was flying through the air so he could attack the main torso. His keyblade sliced through some of the other arms and legs, but he kept aiming furious blows on the robot's main body part.

"Oof!" Rei yelped in pain as he was slammed by a powerful beam of pinkish light into the benches in front of the hotel. He grunted, stood up and shook off his dizziness. "Sonic Blade!" He yelled, becoming a golden blur as he slashed through the robotic body. "Slash!" He cried. For a second nothing really happened. But then Ranma and Yami smiled to themselves as all, but the main torso, dissenter grated into nothing, dropping bright green balls. Rei hastily told them to pick the balls up if they were drained of their physical energy. After picking up about ten, the two were fine again.

Rei glanced back at the actual body and grinned. Apparently, when he had been slicing Opposite Armor up, his had gotten some major hits in. And Opposite Armor's health bar had gone from orange to yellow to about half green. His grin grew. "I'm going to summon an old friend." He told the two curious teens. Rei closed his eyes and searched his heart for the one he needed and opened them.

"Courage!" He cried.

A ball of white light erupted from his heart, glowing on the tip of Ultima as he waved it in the shape of a keyhole. Silver light swirled around him, flying wildly about. Glowing underneath him in bright neon green light, was the _kanji_ character for white tiger.

"Driger!"

Out of the light, merged a huge white tiger. Ranma swallowed thickly at the tiger, but quickly berated himself that this was no time to be a coward. Yami thought the white tiger was a magnificent creature.

Driger looked like an ordinary white tiger, save for the fact that he reached up to Rei's waist in height, had golden armor around his shoulders, a golden helmet and a golden metallic tail. The white tiger had glittering green stripes instead of the usual black ones and liquid eyes locked onto Rei. Ranma swore the tiger grinned a toothy grin at Rei. But, he had to be imagining that.

Right?

Driger gave a mighty roar, making the duo step back in fear. Rei chuckled and leapt onto the back of his friend. "Let's do this Driger." He whispered. Driger nodded. With a war cry, the dynamic duo struck!

One to the bottom of the torso, another to the middle and the last one **_through_** it. Ranma and Yami gaped. Like before, Opposite Armor fell apart, each part fading into ice blue light as a pure crystallized heart flew into the air. Driger nuzzled Rei briefly before disappearing in a haze of green mist and re-entered Rei's skin.

Rei fell to one knee, breathing heavily. "At least he's gone." He said tiredly. "Yep. Time to do your stuff Rei." Ranma said cheerfully. Rei smiled and stood up, pointing Ultima at the keyhole. Tiny gold stars swirled around the tip as the blue beam entered the keyhole. He grinned as the keyhole was sealed and surprisingly another gummi piece fell out. "Come on, we need to let the others know of the good news." Yami said eagerly.

...

"Mariah, could you please calm down. I'm sure they're fine." Enrique growled. For the last twenty minutes, Mariah kept pacing back and forth. She scowled, but sat down at a table at the café.

"Here they come!" Kevin cried, pointing forward. "Well?" Michael demanded. Rei grinned and gave a thumbs up. "Traverse Town has been sealed up. The Heartless won't threaten it." He said happily, before fainting.

"REI!" They cried.


	12. Shadow Takes Control

A/N: Here's Chapter 11 for you, I'm not even sure if this is a good chapter. Please let me know what you really think

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you don't recognize, except the Darkheart Keyblade.

P.S.

/blah/ = Rei talking to Driger mentally

blah= Driger talking to Rei mentally

**_Chapter 11_**__

_The sun shone brilliantly in the clear blue skies as a slight breeze brushed against the tropical trees of the paradise Destiny Islands. Two little boys, no older than five, stood outside a hidden cave entrance that was surrounded by bushes. The soft noise of falling water from the nearby waterfall could not bring them out of their uneasiness._

_The youngest had unruly cinnamon brown hair and large pale blue eyes. He simply wore a white tee-shirt, red shorts and yellow sandals. His companion looked to be about a year older with shoulder length silver hair and cat shape aquamarine eyes. He just wore a sleeveless yellow tee-shirt, bright blue shorts and dark blue sandals. He also wore black gloves. He grinned at the brown haired boy._

_"Come on Sora," He teased. "I dare you to go in." Sora shivered, looking at the entrance. Somehow, tendrils of dark mists were swirling around the cave hole. It felt like they were reaching out to him. "I'm not sure Riku..." He whispered. Riku's smile faded. What was wrong with him? He grabbed Sora's hand gently and urged him to follow. "I promise nothing bad will happen." He said soothingly. Sora looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Promise?" He pleaded. Riku smiled weakly. "I promise."_

_Riku dragged Sora towards the cave entrance when the black mists reached out and grabbed his ankles. Sora started struggling frantically. "Riku! Help!" He cried, reaching for his friend, who seemed to be out of reach. _

_"No!" Sora cried. "Don't go!"_

...

"Don't go!" Rei yelped, sitting up, eyes wide. He placed a hand over his chest, right where his heart was fluttering wildly. Still breathing heavily, he looked around. Right now, he was sitting on the canopy bed in the Red Room at the Hotel. /Driger, do you know how I got here?/ He asked the tiger curiously.

Thank god you're alright Rei. I was worried when you passed out.Rei raised an eyebrow. /I passed out?/ He asked incredulously. Rei felt Driger nod and he was surprised. /I must have depleted my energy completely./ He mused.

Driger frowned. Anyway, right after you fainted, Ranma and Yami brought you here. And that was two days ago.He explained. Rei's eyes widen. Two days ago?! A loud snore caught Rei's attention, and the key bearer looked over and smiled at the sight. Sleeping peacefully in two chairs next to the bed were Ranma and Yami. Both had fallen asleep and were leaning against each other. And it was Ranma who had been snoring.

Rei chuckled softly. It was a silly sight. His soft laughter woke them up. "Mm?" Ranma's eyes flew open. "Rei, you're alright!" He said pleased. Yami's eyes fluttered open, revealing concern. "Are you alright now?" He asked worriedly. Rei gave a tiny smile and nodded. "Don't worry. I just used up all of my energy. I'm fine now."

To prove it, he got up slowly and stretched gracefully, cracking all of his joints. Ranma winced. "Doesn't that hurt?" He asked. Rei grinned lightly. "Nope." He said cheerfully. "The others have been waiting for you to wake." Yami said quietly. Rei's grin grew as he followed them back to the First District.

...

It had been two days since Rei, Ranma and Yami had taken out Opposite Armor and of Rei passing out. "Why did Rei pass out like that?" Tyson wondered out loud for the hundredth time. "I don't know Tyson." Kenny snapped. This was getting really old. Lee looked up hearing a soft laugh and his eyes widen in shock. _Can it be?_ He wondered.

Coming around the corner of the Accessory Shop was Ranma, Yami and _Rei_. And all three were laughing softly. "R-Rei?" Mariah asked shakily. The older teen looked up and smiled warmly. "Hey." He said softly. The gang rushed up to him, asking questions all at the same time. Rei held up his hands, as if to fend off their questions. "Easy does it you guys!" He laughed. It was Kai who asked the important question.

"Why did you faint?" He asked simply. Rei gave a strange smile. "I simply used up too much energy. So it took two days for me to recover completely." He grinned widely. "Anyway, who's up for our next world?" He asked cheerfully. The arrangements would be slightly different.

Lee, Tyson and Bryan chose to continue to go forth and Emily and Robert decided to stay behind. So, who would take their places? In the end, Kai took Emily's place and Tala took Robert's place as well. "Good luck and be careful!" Mariah called as the group took off through the gates to the Gummi Ship.

Good luck indeed.

They'll need it.

_..._

_"And how may I ask are you going to get rid of the key bearer?" Rasped Oogie Boogie. "And it better be better than last time." The spirit grumbled. Maleficent removed a tiny package from within the folds of her black gown and tossed it lightly towards the Arabian vizier. The man raised an eyebrow._

_"And what is this?" He growled. Maleficent grinned cruelly. Seeing that nasty little smile on her pale green skin, made the other Generals receive a chill up and down their spines. "Have an Air Soldier inject it into the boy and he'll be no problem at all." She purred. Captain Hook frowned, polishing his silver hooked hand over his silk jacket. "And how is that to help us?" the pirate demanded harshly. _

_"The liquid in the darts is from the dark world of the Heartless. Full of Heartless blood actually." She laughed a nasty little laugh. "One injection, then he becomes one of us."_

_"Forever."_

...

"AH-CHOO!" Rei sneezed loudly as the ship took off. "That's the fourth time you've sneezed. You're not catching a cold are ya Rei?" Lee asked softly. Rei shook his head. "No, just someone's talking about me, that's all." Rei muttered.

About ten minutes later, the Gummi Ship hovered in front of a swirling mass of dark purplish black energy. "What is that thing?" Tala asked. Yami frowned. "It seems to be some sort of vortex." He mused. "Maybe it leads to more worlds." Ranma suggested. Rei smiled. "Only one way to find out!" He cheered.

He took ahold of the controls and tilted forward ever so slightly and the ship lurched a tad as it went through. "Woah!" Rei yelped and pulled the controls back just in time as he barely avoided an energy beam from an enemy Heartless ship. "That was close." Tyson breathed. "I'll say." Kai said quietly. Rei bit his lips as he kept the Gummi Ship from being hit by energy beams from all the Heartless Ships.

"Is that it, Rei?" Tyson asked as the ship automatically came to a halt. Behind them, on the main computer console, appeared a holographic image of the world. It looked like a desert with an Arabian palace on top and a giant lion head cave on the bottom. The gateway that would lead them onto the world, appeared in the ship. Rei glanced back to Tala's and Kai's surprised looks. "You guys ready?" He asked. They nodded. "Then let's do this."

...

The first thing they were greeted by was the blazing heat. All of them, minus Rei and Yami, were sweating heavily as they stepped into the streets of the odd looking bazaar. Ranma wiped the sweat from his brow and pouted at the two who weren't miserable in the heat.

"I hate you two." He grumbled. Rei chuckled. "Where is everyone? Shouldn't there be people out here?" Tyson asked. "You're right Tyson. Something doesn't feel right." Lee murmured. Rei whipped out Ultima and Ranma and Yami whipped out their ultimate weapons as well. About ten Shadows and an almost human looking Heartless appeared.

It was about the same height as Kenny, only with pale blue skin and glowing yellow eyes. They wore dark blue vests, baggy dark blue pants that were tied around the ankles, slightly curved shoes, gold bracelets around their wrists and a white turban was on their heads. There was even white bandages covering most of their face, except for their eyes. Rei scowled heavily, recognizing the breed.

"Bandits." He hissed. One Bandit rushed forward, intending to cut off his head with its curved sword. Rei instantly brought up the Keyblade, blocking the attack that was aimed for his neck. He flipped over its head and quickly sliced it in half, effectively killing it. Yami used his Ookazi card, effectively taking out what was left of the Bandits and Ranma wiped out the Shadows with a blast of ki.

"Hmph." Tala and Kai could only stare. Rei, Ranma and Yami had moved fast in killing the horde that had attacked. Tyson, Lee and Bryan snickered at the two clueless friends. "You've got a lot to catch up on." Bryan to his best friend, still snickering.

Ahead was the road to the Main Plaza. "Come on." Rei urged. They walked through the arc way and into another empty plaza. "Alright, this is getting a little old." Tyson said warily.

Hm.

Rei looked over to the left to see a hidden entrance. "I have a feeling we should go that way." He said suddenly. "What are you talking about?" Ranma asked. "Down that alley." Rei pointed to the left where Yami swore that boxes had been there a second ago. Lee shrugged. "I guess. I've learned to trust your instincts on this Rei." He said calmly, and followed his older friend down the worn out area.

It was very tiny and somewhat cramped with a bunch of crates off towards one corner. "Who's there?" Came a timid, yet sweet female voice. Rei tensed and turned sharply at the voice.

Out stepped a very pretty young woman in her late teens or early twenties. Her waist length black hair was tied back with sea blue green ribbons, tan skin and large chocolate eyes. She wore a bare mid-drift sea blue green top, sea blue green silk pants; similar to that of the pants of the Bandits, slightly curved up golden shoes, and large golden hoop earrings.

She spotted the Beybladers, one martial artist, and one ancient spirit standing there, each watching her curiously. "Hello there. I'm Jasmine. My father is the sultan of Agrabah." She introduced herself. "So, that makes you a princess." Said Ranma. "But he has been disposed by Jafar, who now controls the city." She continued sadly.

Rei growled low in his throat from hearing the Heartless General's name. "Jafar?" Ranma asked in confusion. Jasmine was surprised.

"You haven't heard of him? He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and has now seized Agrabah." She frowned. "He's desperately searching for something - - - something he calls the "Keyhole"." She sighed heavily. "Jafar caught me trying to escape, but he helped me." Rei raised an eyebrow. Even he could tell that Jasmine cared deeply for this savior of hers. "Who helped you?" Lee asked. "We were hiding nearby, but he left awhile ago to go check something...oh, I hope Aladdin is alright."

While Jasmine explained about Agrabah and the recent events, Rei was nervous. His Scan kept picking up brief bursts of darkness all around them. Something bad was gonna happen. And soon. What Rei failed to see was that an aerial Heartless, just out of reach from the Scan, held a tiny object in its claws.

Without warning, Rei felt an overwhelming pain in his right shoulder. His pale blue eyes traveled down and he cursed softly. Embedded deep within his shoulder was a shiny black arrow. Ranma tilted his head, wondering why Rei hadn't spoken in these past few moments. "Rei?" He called. The pig-tailed martial artist turned and his blue grey eyes widen in horror. "CHIKUSO!" He yelled.

The gang, including Jasmine, whirled around and paled at the sight of Rei with an arrow in his shoulder. "How the hell did this happen?!" Tyson demanded. "Why don't you ask him?" Rei growled, the pain easily visible in his voice.

Him?

"I do believe he means...me...." Purred an evil voice. Jasmine shivered, she knew who it was. Standing over them on a higher up ledge, was the cruel vizier. "Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These rats simply won't do, you see. And especially the key bearer." Jasmine was confused. "What are you talking about freak?" Kai sneered. Rei's eyes widen in realization. "You wouldn't dare!" He hissed. Jafar smirked and snapped his bony fingers.

He would.

Black lightning cackled around the around, sending surges of pure dark energy through Rei, causing the poor teen to yowl in pain. Hot pain was all Rei knew as the surges grew more powerful and more painful. _Kairi..._ was his last thought as darkness claimed him.

Rei suddenly stood up, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Slowly, he reached up and yanked out the arrow and tossed it carelessly to the ground. Bryan grimaced at the sight of the black blood the dripped from the arrow, which splashed onto the ground. An eerie purplish black mist began to creep around Rei, who still remained silent. "What's going on?" Jasmine whimpered as ruby red lightning cackled in the air. That was when Rei finally looked up and they all, yes, even Jafar, stepped back. a chill of fear going through them. Rei's eyes used to be a pale shade of blue.

Not any more.

Blood colored eyes now watched them.

Ranma fought the shiver as he watched his friend, now changed. He just didn't know how much. And wondered what they had gotten themselves into. Well, there was one thing he was certain of.

They were in deep shit.


	13. Sora's Back!

A/N: Here's Chapter 12. And hate to say it folks, but this one is gonna be a tad short

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize

**_Chapter 12_**__

"R-Rei?" Ranma asked weakly. Those empty blood colored eyes eyed them emotionlessly. Yami glared at Jafar with utter loathing. Unknowingly, feeding the dark emotions in the changed Rei. "What the hell did you do to him?!" He snarled. Jafar smirked. "He is now a Heartless. And it's time for you to be destroyed by your former friend." He mocked. "Destroy them!" He ordered. Those blood colored eyes flared with energy...and something else?

_{"No."}_ Came the raspy hiss from Rei's lips. Jafar was furious. "What did you say?" He asked coldly, his hands gripping his snake headed staff tightly. So tightly, his knuckles were turning white. Those ruby red eyes swerved upwards and Rei's lips twisted into a demonic grin, revealing slightly larger fangs.

_{"You heard me human. I said no."}_ Rei rasped. "How dare you." Jafar said angrily. Rei raised an eyebrow. _{"Since you did release me, I can destroy you instead..."}_

Say what?!

Rei's form blurred and he was standing behind Jafar, his grin growing more twisted. Jafar's shrewd onyx eyes traveled to the sword in Rei's hands. The sunlight reflected off of the black metal. Ultima had also changed. Blue was now black and gold was now silver. For some odd reason, white remained the same. Except, the key chain that hung from the tainted keyblade was the Heartless crest.

The Darkheart Keyblade.

"Stop it Rei!" Lee suddenly yelled. "What would Kairi think of you!" Rei froze, as if turned to stone. _{"Kairi..."}_ Rei whispered, different emotions rising up in his seemingly empty body. "I'm sure she wouldn't want you to be like this!" Lee continued, realizing he was getting through to his friend.

Images of the beautiful red head flashed in his mind. A bolt of pain shot through him, causing him to clutch his head, whimpering softly like a wounded animal. Jafar took his chance and vanished before Rei could recover. "Please Rei, this isn't you. You have to come back to us. You're friends." Lee whispered. Now, the pain grew even worse. Images of the paradise island that was Destiny Islands kept playing over and over. Images of him when he was much younger and void of the Heartless.

Serene golden and moonlight silver mist began to weave gently over his trembling body. Rei continued to whimper in pain. But his whimpers soon became full grown howls of agony. Through the mist, the beybladers, martial artists and ancient spirit, could actually see Rei's body shifting forms. Actually**_ changing_** shapes. When the light mist finally faded, 'Rei' collapsed into unconsciousness.

Ranma quickly jumped up onto the lever and turned him over and gasped loudly. "What is it?" Tala called up from the bottom. Ranma scratched his head. "Let's just say Rei's looking a tad...different."

...

Back in Traverse Town, the other beybladers were being introduced to the powerful wizard Merlin. "So, do you have a way for us to watch over Rei and the others?" Max question as they settled about the cozy hut. Merlin was thoughtful and then his eyes lit up. "I got it!" He squealed. He scurried off and returned not even five minutes later with a very large cauldron.

**SLAM**

It crashed heavily on the floor as the wizard dropped it. "And with a few magical words." He murmured and waved his black wand. Tiny gold sparks swirled in the clear liquid before an image appeared.

The image was that of when Rei had gotten hit by the Heartless arrow. Mariah watched; horrified, as the darkness in Rei took complete control. Kevin was just stunned that his idol could do such a terrible thing. "You're friend Lee did a wise thing by mentioning Kairi's name." Merlin said suddenly. All of the beyblade teams winced and felt sympathy for Rei who had begun to scream in pain.

But seeing Rei change forms shocked all of them. Even Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith; who were there, was stunned. And continued to watch in hope that Rei would be alright.

...

With the help of Ranma and Yami, they managed to get an unconscious Rei into an abandon home that overlooked the plaza and palace. Lee, Tyson, Kai, Tala and Bryan climbed up the pole, just as the two set Rei down on some cushions. "What happened to him?" Tyson whispered. Rei didn't even look the same anymore.

He was still the same height, but his skin complex was now more of a light golden tan. Spiky dark cinnamon hair framed a slightly round face, worn from fighting. He was now wearing a slim blood colored sleeveless jumpsuit, a black tee-shirt jacket with white sleeves, a blue leather belt around his slender waist, yellow shoes one size to big, fingerless white gloves with a blue stripe in the middle as well as a circular metallic circle. And around his neck on a silver chain was a three pointed silver crown. A similar chain, only with more crowns, ran from his belt to his right back pocket.

'Rei' groaned and his pale blue eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" He asked groggily, even his voice sounded different. It sounded softer and more sweeter than its usual raspy huskiness. "Check out your reflection." Bryan said coldly, like the others, he was angry that Rei didn't divulge in this.

Confused, Rei glanced at himself in a reflected jar and his eyes widen. He was staring into his old face, his true self you might say. He glanced down to see his island clothing. The exact same outfit from before.

Freaky.

"Well?" Lee demanded. Rei winced. "I'm not even sure. And in case you're wondering, this is what I really look like." He added hastily, seeing their glares. "Then why did..." Kai trailed off, for once clueless. Rei smiled sadly. "I look like I was from China?" He finished. Kai nodded. "I really don't know. All I know is that when I was facing Ansem, I was thrown into your world looking like that." He muttered. "Not to mention I was eight again." He grumbled.

"Then may we be privileged to your real name?" Yami asked politely. Rei smiled a true smile. "Yes. It's Sora." He said quietly. "Sky. It suits you." Lee mused, thinking off his pale blue eyes. Sora stood upright, and brushed a lock of cinnamon hair from his eyes. "Alright, we should probably look for Aladdin." Said the key bearer. "Okay. But where should we go look?" Asked Tala.

Hm?

Sora tilted his head, hearing struggling. Curious, he looked around until he saw a carpet struggling under a heavy dresser. With a gentle smile and a push, the dresser had been moved. The carpet jumped up and down excitedly and flew off. "Was it heading for the dessert?" Ranma asked. "I have a feeling that's where we'll find Aladdin." Lee said grimily. Sora nodded in agreement.

The Key Master jumped out of the window and into the Main Street below. The others exchanged looks before following him. Down below, there wasn't any sights of Bandits. So far, everything was going great. And that itself was very suspicious.

They trudged past the empty stalls and headed out to the dessert. There, hovering next to that carpet Sora had freed, was a Rest Point. "I think it wants to take us to Aladdin." Ranma mused out loud. Sora blinked. "I think you're right." He said slowly. He faced the carpet. "Can you take us to Aladdin?" He asked gently.

The carpet seemed to nodded and jumped up and down. It lied down flat, and waited for them to climb on. Sora was first, followed by Ranma then Yami. Sora glanced down to the others. "You guys keep an eye out on Agrabah and make sure Jafar doesn't do anything stupid." He ordered. Lee nodded. "Good luck man." Sora grinned and the carpet flew off.

...

Ranma eyed Sora carefully as the magical carpet flew them out into the dessert. Everything seemed okay. "You okay about all of this Sora?" He asked curiously. Sora sighed. "There are certain rules I have to follow, and I don't like them at all." He grumbled. Yami raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Like what?" He asked.

Sora sighed again. "First of all, I can't tell anyone where I'm from, or chaos and destruction will follow. Above all else, do not meddle in other world affairs." He said monotonous, as if reciting it by memory. And he probably was!

"And who told you that?" Ranma asked. "Donald." Was all he received as an answer. Ranma felt guilty as he recalled what Sora had told Kairi back in Traverse Town about his three friends fates among the Heartless. "Sorry." He mumbled. Sora was surprised. "What are you sorry about?" He questioned. Ranma flushed. "Just that I made you remember your friends." He said sheepishly.

For some reason, Sora started laughing. "What's so funny?" The martial artist asked in confusion. Sora waved his hand. "It's nothing. Except Donald would always tell Goofy the exact same thing at least twenty times a day." He giggled. "Let's just focus on getting to Aladdin." Yami's eyes narrowed darkly. "For I have a feeling he's in big trouble." He said grimily. Sora nodded. "I believe you are right." He agreed.

Just what where they getting themselves into?


	14. Time to Help Aladdin

A/N: Here's Chapter 13, which I'm afraid people is a little short. Sorry about tha'

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize

**_Chapter 13_**__

Sora activated Scan. He looked through the black visor and cursed softly in Chinese. "Aladdin's in trouble, we gotta help him!" He yelled, jumping off, and landed easily in the soft sand below. They jumped off as well.

"SONIC BLADE!" Sora yelled, becoming a red and gold blur as he zipped back and forth between Bandits. "SLASH!" He brought the Keyblade down in a slashing motion and ice blue energy washed over the area in a web of lightning. Ranma was amazed. He didn't think anyone could move _that_ fast. Trapped in a sand dune was a young man in his early twenties with unruly black hair, dark skin and large chocolate eyes. He just wore a purple vest and by the looks of it, a tatter pair of white cloth pants.

Yami took out a monster card and held it over his head and yelled, "I summon the Summoned Skull!" In a flash of yellow light, the demonic creature appeared. It's icy aquamarine eyes glowed at the Bandits with an eerie light.

Summoned Skull

ATK/2500

DEF/1200

"Summoned Skull," Yami began. "Use your lightning strike!" He ordered. The demon nodded and raised its clawed hands to the skies, which were darkening with the arrival of black storm clouds. Growling, bright yellow lightning flew into its hands and the demon threw the blast at the remaining Bandits. They exploded into dust and crystallized hearts flew off.

Yami recalled the Summoned Skull and with Sora's help, pulled Aladdin from the deep sand dune. Suddenly, twice as many Bandits appeared surrounded them. "Not again!" Ranma cried. Aladdin pulled out a small golden lamp from his pants and held it out. "Genie, get rid of these guys!" He shouted. That was when a bright blue humanoid spirit appeared. "Wish number one, coming right up!" With a wave of his hand, the Bandits vanished in a puff of purplish pink smoke.

After Sora explained the recent events, Aladdin was quiet. "I see...Thanks, Sora." Sora frowned. "Aladdin, what are you doing out here?" He asked slowly. Aladdin grinned and rubbed the back of his neck eagerly.

"Same old stuff. Hunting legendary treasure." Ranma was amused by his eagerness. _He defiantly wouldn't get along with pop's. Too damn innocent._ He thought. "Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders. I found that magic carpet," At this, the purple carpet Sora freed earlier jumped up and down happily. Aladdin laughed at its antics.

"And of course this lam. Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp can summon the - - " He was cut off abruptly by the playful blue spirit. "Please, kid, leave the intros to a professional. The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP!" Sora giggled. "Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted." He explained. Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Today's winner is...Aladdin! Congratulations!" Yami was interested in the wishes about the lamp. "And wish?" He asked curiously.

"Patience, my fine, spiritual friend! Any three wishes," He held out his fingers in the number three position. "A one wish, a two wish, and a three wish. Then I make like a banana and split." Genie joked, onyx eyes playful and laughing. "Our lucky winner made his first wish - - and let me tell you, what a doozy that wish was - - so he has two left." He paused. "So, master, what'll you have for wish number two?"

Aladdin smiled slowly. "How about making me a fabously wealthy prince?" He suggested. Genie grinned. "Ooh! Money! Royalty! Fame! Why didn't I think of that?" The spirit teased. "Okay, you asked for it. A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold!" He began to wiggle his fingers excitedly. "Just say the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minutes or less, or your meals free. Hey, I'll even throw in a cappuccino!"

Aladdin frowned in uneasiness. "No, thanks." He said sheepishly, waving his hands. Genie shrugged. "Okay." Aladdin cast a look in the direction of Agrabah with an unreadable look on his face. "I think I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah." Ranma was curious. "Why a prince?" He asked. Aladdin blushed, the dark red flush spreading across his darken skin. Which was quite a feat for one with such skin.

"You see, there's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine. But she's a princess, and I'm...Aw, she could never fall for a guy like me." He said glumly. The trio exchanged uneasy looks. "Princess?" Said Yami. "Jasmine?" Ranma repeated. Sora frowned gently. "Oh, that's right! She's in trouble, Aladdin!" Aladdin's chocolate eyes grew wide with shock. "What? Well, come on, let's get going!" He urged.

On the way back, the group, now five, were lost in the midst of discussions. Genie smiled as he stretched out in the fresh air. "Ah, fresh air! The great outdoors!" He said happily. Sora raised an eyebrow at his antics. "I guess you don't get out much, ne?" He asked lightly. "Comes with the job." Genie said bitterly. "Phenomical cosmic powers. Itty-bitty living space." He sighed. "It's always three wishes, then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two..." He sounded very sad.

From up front, Aladdin gave a tiny smile. "Say, Genie, what if I use my last wish to set you free from that lamp?" He said softly. "What do you think?" Hope filled the spirit. "You'd do that?" He asked, stunned. Aladdin grinned. "Genie, it's a promise. After we help Jasmine." He said with determination.

...

The second they landed in Agrabah, the group noted that something was very wrong. "It's quiet." Aladdin said uneasily. "A little too quiet." Sora growled, gripping Ultima tightly. "Where's the others?" Ranma asked worriedly. "Sora!" Hissed a quiet voice. Sora looked up sharply.

Pale blue met crimson red.

It's Kai. And you're right. Something doesn't feel right.Driger said coolly. Sora nodded in agreement and gestured for the others to follow. They found the missing Beybladers in the alley and much to Sora's anger, Jafar as well.

"Setting your sights a little high, aren't you, boy?" Jafar sneered. For a second, those pale blue eyes flashed a hellish red, as the Key Bearer glared at the vizier.

"Back to your hole, street rat." Jafar sneered, eyeing Aladdin as if he was lower than dirt. "I will not allow you to trouble the princess any more." Aladdin felt his heart break at the sight of a fearful Jasmine standing meekly behind the older man. "Jasmine!" He cried, pain echoing in his voice. Jasmine looked down in sadness. "I'm so sorry Aladdin." She whispered. Aladdin was desperate to help her in any way.

"Genie, help Jasmine. Please!" He cried. The blue spirit popped up behind the surprised girl and picked her up very gently. "One wish left! You're making this really easy, you know." Genie mused. Jafar suddenly smirked and Sora got a bad feeling in his stomach.

"So sorry, boy. I'm afraid your second wish has been denied." He sneered. Aladdin gasped and his eyes narrowed in anger, as Iago, Jafar's pet parrot, dropped the golden lamp, into the vizier's waiting hands. Genie grew sad. "I'm sorry, Al." And vanished in a poof of blue smoke. Jasmine was dropped into one of the pink pots that were in the alley. "And now, I bid you all farewell. Attack!" And he vanished into the shadows.

Every pink pot was coming together to form a new monster. Sora swore loudly. "This is not good!" He yelled, casting Aeroga on everyone, shielding them from fatal attacks. Ranma tried his _ki_ but was stunned when it failed. "What gives?!" He demanded angrily. "None of my attacks are working on it!" Sora grew thoughtful. _How to get rid of it? _He wondered. Use me Sora. I am willing to become a summon for you to fight the Heartless.Driger urged.

Sora was silent. /Are you sure you want to do this?/ He asked carefully. Driger nodded. Of course. This is my decision. I want to help.Sora nodded, and looked up. "Guys, stand back." He ordered. "What?! Why?" Yami demanded using his Mirror Force trap card. "I'm gonna summon an old friend to help us." At his mysterious words, the Beyblader's were interested.

Who was he talking about?

Sora stood straight up and to everyone's shock, a ball of white light left his heart. It shone brilliantly like a star. He gripped it tightly in his free hand.

"Courage!" He cried. "Give me strength!" The gang felt a warmth settle in their hearts as Sora brought Ultima forward. "Driger!" This shocked the Beybladers. The powerful white tiger sacred spirit was coming to their aid?!

Sora dragged Ultima on the ground in a circle, as the circle was formed, neon green light, glowing brightly as the sun, started flashing underneath his feet. Mixed into the circle was a _kanji_ character for the white tiger. Sora ended the circle in the North point and pointed forward. A swirling mass of silvery green energy formed. Lee winced as a tremendous roar was heard from the other side.

Leaping from the energy was a magnificent white tiger with shiny neon green stripes. Golden armor decorated its tail, head and shoulder blades. It's yellow eyes glowed serenely. Sora reached out a hand and the tiger nuzzled its muzzle in his hand, purring loudly.

Sora smiled. "Welcome to the real world Driger." He said proudly.

If it was possible, Ranma swore the tiger was grinning. And for some reason, he felt no fear. _Am I cured of my fear?_ Judging that he wasn't freaking out, he suspected he was. Aladdin was amazed by the sheer power Sora and Driger were showing.

Sora leapt onto the tiger's back, as if he had done it a million times, and the Beybladers had the funny feeling he had, and grin nastily at the now trembling monstrous Heartless called Pot Centipede. "Let's do this Driger." He whispered. _{As you wish my friend.}_ Echoed a deep voice in their hands. Tyson bit his lips. Did Driger just speak? Out loud? Was he the only one not freaked out by this?! He glanced towards the others and realized they, too, were just as stunned as he was. Sora focused all of his magic into this attack. What he didn't see was the nearly bright silver aura surrounding him and Driger as the duo became a silvery green blur. When that blur vanished entirely. "Where did they go?" Tala asked shakily. Kai was stunned at the sheer speed.

"They're going so fast that they appear invisible to the human eye." He breathed in awe. Ranma frowned. "Yeah, but they should still be making noise." He pointed out dryly. Kai frowned. "I don't know how they're doing it. But I would like to learn." He said in honesty. Sora, still on Driger, reappeared behind the still Pot Centipede. For a second, nothing happened then the Pot Centipede burst into dust as an icy blue heart left its body. But Jasmine was nowhere to be found.

Aladdin was devastated. "Jasmine!" He moaned. "Why do I get the feeling this will end in the desert?" Ranma muttered to himself. "Then the desert we will go." Aladdin said grimily. "And this time, we're coming too." Lee insisted. Sora raised an eyebrow. "Fine." He grumbled.

Now, let's save Jasmine!

* * *

Again, I'm really sorry that this is short. But I have 2 polls open and I need everyone's opinion on them:

1) Beyblade/Dracula Xover = 3 part story

2) Beyblade w/Anicent Egypt backround


	15. Rescue Jasmine!

A/N: Here's the next chapter, and I hope it's just as good as the last one.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you might recognize, except for Sora's new abilities.

**_Chapter 14_**__

_It was in the chambers of Hallow Bastion that the remaining generals watched Sora and his friends head towards the Cave of Wonders, hoping to reach Jasmine in time before anything else could happen._

_"That brat's powers are growing each passing minute." Maleficent growled. "He must be destroyed before they grow too great." She hissed venomously. "Jafar will fail. And when that brat enters my domain, I won't fail like last time." Snorted Ursula. Maleficent's cruel eyes watched the Key Bearer with pure hatred. "Soon boy, you'll fail and you will die..."_

...

The powerful looking white tiger locked eyes with Sora, and no one noticed the ever so slight nod between the two friends. But they did stumble back in shock as Driger digitized himself into tiny silver and green stars and entered Sora's heart. Sora smiled as he felt Driger snuggle warmly in his chest.

"Let's go to the Cave of Wonders and save Jasmine." He said quietly. Aladdin nodded, still amazed by the bit beast. Carpet flew up to them, letting them on. All but Sora climbed on. Yami glanced at the Key Master in confusion. "Aren't you coming?" He questioned. Sora grinned widely as he began to float _above_ the ground, much to the gang's shock. "H-how?" Ranma stuttered. "Hey, I'm allowed to have a few secrets, right?" He teased. "Don't worry. I'll be able to keep up." He explained hastily.

With a nod, the carpet took off, and still smiling, a bright silver aura flared around Sora as he blasted off into the air after them.

With the wind whipping at their hair, Bryan couldn't help but wonder if Sora was able to keep up with them. Well, he got his answer right away. Surrounded by silvery flames, and keeping at an even pace next to them in the air, was Sora himself. He gave a low whistle, much to the Key Bearer's embarrassment. "I'm impressed Sora." He mused. Sora's cheeks flushed a deep red. "Whatever pale boy. See of you guys can keep up with this." He snorted and with a flash of even brighter silver light, he shot off at an alarming rate.

Bryan knew his eyes were the size of dinner plates at the sheer speed that Sora had just revealed. "Was that silver blur really Sora?" Ranma breathed. Hell, he couldn't even see Sora. It was just a barely noticeable blur. Bryan nodded dumbly. "Uh-huh." Was all he could say. Aladdin grinned, recognizing the challenge in it. "Let's move carpet." He whispered.

The beyblader's, Ranma and Yami held on for dear life as the magic carpet's speed took it up a notch and they arrived behind Sora only by five minutes. And they arrived just in time too, to help Sora face a bunch of Bandits.

Sora grinned nastily as he twirled Ultima and got into a battle stance. Ranma brought forward his Save the King shield and held in front of him protectively. Yami twirled his Save the Queen staff just as cockily as Sora had done. Aladdin gripped his curved sword tightly, ready to fight as the Beybladers readied their beyblades. The bit beasts were aching for a battle.

"WIND!" Sora roared out. A barrier of white mist surrounded all of them, and the curved swords of the Bandits not only bounced off of them, but was sent flying back to their owners. Ranma bashed his shield over the head of a Bandit and relished as it burst into dust. "Fire!" Yami yelled, sending rapid blasts of mini fire balls, which kept the Bandits dancing. Each trying hard not to get burned.

"Go Galleon!" Lee yelled as his black lion raced across the sand dunes, its fangs ripping through many of the now screeching Bandits. Sora looked up sharply as the ground rumbled beneath them and a huge stone lion's head rose from within the sand. He cursed as he realized that its eyes were glowing a dark purplish black light. That only meant one thing.

The Heartless were controlling it.

He jumped high into the air and glided over the Heartless and his fighting friends and landed with ease behind the stone lion's head. _I hope I'm right about this,_ he thought sickly. If it didn't work...he didn't even want to think of the consequences. Tala smirked to himself as he watched Wolfborg rip another Bandit apart, its black blood staining the mutated wolf's muzzle, when he realized something.

Where was Sora?

"Guys, where's Sora?" He hissed. "Sora? Sora!" Ranma called frantically. "There he is!" Tyson cried, pointing to the figure behind the stone head.

Sora reached up with a gloved hand and his fingers brushed against the cold rock and he slowly closed his eyes. Bright silver light flared all around him. It licked about his body like fire. The light began to drain towards his hand, which slowly spread over the massive structure. "Argh, it's too bright." Kai hissed, shielding his eyes as the entire area was engulfed by the blinding light. They could even hear the screeches of pain from the Bandits around them.

When the light cleared and they could fully see again, the eyes of the Cave of Wonders were now a soft golden yellow. And Aladdin knew that the Guardian was back to normal. However, Sora fell to his knees, his skin had taken on an ashen form and he was gasping for air. "Sora!" Tyson cried, running towards his friend.

Lee helped Sora to a sitting position. "What was that, that you just did?" He asked in amazement. Sora gave a weak smile. "I just purified the Guardian that's all..." He said sleepily. It had required every bit of magic that he had. And currently right now, he was very weak. With trembling hands, he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a tiny vial of glittering liquid. Sighing, he tossed it into the air.

Soft bluish green bubbles splashed around him as well as pulsing yellow flower petals rained down on him. He felt his magic and health returned to normal levels and he felt even stronger than before.

Heh.

He managed to stand up and shook his head to clear away the last of his tiredness and smiled at his worried friends. "Don't worry, I'm fine." He told them. Ranma sighed with relief, he had been worried there for a minute.

Sora frowned as he glanced towards the now purified Guardian. Lee frowned when he noticed his friend's agitation. "Is something wrong?" He asked curiously. "We're going straight to Jafar." Sora growled deeply in his throat. "Come on." He urged them to follow him.

...

Jafar smirked down at the unconscious Arabian princess. _Soon we can throw all of these pathetic worlds into eternal darkness just as we planned so long ago._ He thought with relish. Then his eyes narrowed dangerously into slits. _Until that brat came along. If it hadn't been for him, we would've succeeded,_ then he chuckled darkly. _Well, after today he won't live to see the final door opening._ His chuckles grew into full blown gales of insane laughter.

"Gee, I must've missed something." Mused a sarcastic voice. Furious, the vizier whirled around to see a smirking Sora standing there. Sora's arms were crossed over his chest, his pale blue eyes were like chips of ice as strands of cinnamon hair fell over them. Behind him, were the other Beyblader's, Ranma, Yami and Aladdin. "Jafar, let Jasmine go!" Aladdin yelled angrily. Jafar's lips twisted into a sneer.

"Not a chance," He mocked. "You see, she's a princess - - one of seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door." Sora's blue eyes grew even colder, if that was possible. "Open..." Ranma trailed off. "...the door?" Yami finished in confusion. Lee's eyes locked onto the giant keyhole that was embedded in the wall behind the vizier higher up on the ledge in front of them.

"But you fools won't live to see what's beyond it." In his hands was the lamp, Aladdin paled. "Genie! My second wish. Crush them!" He shrieked. Aladdin backed up slightly, eyes wide with fear. "Genie, no!" He cried. Genie sighed sadly. "Sorry Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice." He whispered.

Sora suddenly leapt away from the middle of the large cavern, just as an ice storm began brewing there. The others barely managed to dodge as well. "WIND!" Sora yelled, letting the barrier of mist to surround his friends as he took to the air and flew after Jafar, who by the way, was stunned to see him flying. "Since when could you fly?!" He demanded as he blocked a killing blow from Sora's Keyblade with his staff.

Sora grinned. "Life's just full of surprises, wouldn't you agree?" He purred. Unknowingly, an eerie red light began to fill up his icy blue eyes. A bright silver battle aura flared up around him while a blood red one flared up around Jafar. This time, the two would go all out.

"It's time to end this Key Bearer!" Jafar snarled, and sent out a massive beam of fire from his snake headed staff's eyes. "I agree!" Sora roared as he powered up for one of his most devastating attacks. Everyone, even Genie, stopped their fighting to watch in amazement. Much to Jafar's horror, he realized he was in big trouble.

Big time.

Sora held out his hands, almost as if he was being bound to something, and rose into the air, a thin ice blue aura around him and Ultima. Purplish mist swirled around him lazily as he grinned cockily at the vizier. The ground around them lit up with the same light that was around Sora, and washed over the area, sending huge beams of energy rising into the air, and surging through Jafar's thin body.

The older man shrieked with pain as the bolts of energy electrocuted him from the inside out. Sora slowly floated back down, the aura and mist fading as he did so. The bolts of energy eventually died down. Jafar was left kneeling, one hand clutching his bleeding shoulder. He glared at the smirking teenager. "Damn it. Since when did you get so powerful?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Ansem...." Was all Sora whispered, but Jafar heard and his eyes widen in terror. _This boy has fought the creator of the Heartless?_ He thought fearfully. And if Sora had been tainted by the one who had created the ultimate darkness, then Sora was truly beyond his league. He backed up slowly and the ground beneath him crumbled. "Genie!" He hissed. "My final wish! I want you to make me an all-powerful genie!" Sora swore colorfully in several languages as Genie pointed his finger at Jafar, who was surrounded by bluish smoke before he vanished into the hole that now occupied the middle of the cavern.

Aladdin inspected the unconscious girl. "I think she only passed out." He said thoughtfully. "We gotta go after Jafar first." Sora nodded and dove in after Jafar. With a grim look of determination, Aladdin followed. And eventually by the others into the lava pit below.

...

Ranma's eyes traveled upward as the huge red spirit loomed over them with a maniacal grin. "This doesn't look good." He mumbled. Yami nodded slowly. Sora's eyes locked onto the black lamp being held by the annoying red parrot that was Iago; Jafar's companion. He grinned. "Too easy." He muttered, blurring.

Genie Jafar was not pleased as he threw massive fire balls the size of meteors at him, but Sora easily leapt over and brought the Ultima Keyblade down on Iago and the lamp.

Hard.

It was over in less than a nano second as Kenny would say.

Sora sweat dropped as Iago plunged to the lava pit...with Jafar's lamp. Jafar screeched in terror as he faded away. But, they weren't out of trouble yet. Everything was beginning to crumble around them. "Adios Jafar." Sora sneered. "Jasmine? Jasmine!" Aladdin wailed. "Whoa, we'd better get out of here!" Ranma cried as a rock from above nearly crashed on his head. "Jasmine!" Aladdin called again. "Let's move before we're history!" Tala yelled.

...

About an hour later, they were sitting comfortably in Aladdin's home. "So, Jasmine's no longer in Agrabah." He mourned. "Sora, let's go find her." Sora frowned. "Sorry. I can't take you with me." He said quietly. Aladdin was stunned. "Wh-Why not?" He stuttered.

"I sure wish we could..." Ranma trailed off. Sora shook his head. "But we can't. If we take him to another world, we'll be meddling with that world's affairs." He scowled heavily at that rule. "Aladdin, we'll find Jasmine. I promise." He said gently to the sadden young man. Genie frowned, feeling sorry for the poor boy.

"Uh, earth to Al. Hello? You still have one more wish left." He reminded. "Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you." He prodded gently. Aladdin sighed. "I...I wish...for your freedom Genie." Sora smiled. /He did the right thing./ He told the curious tiger spirit. Somehow I think you're right.Driger mused. Bluish smoke swirled around Genie as his spiritual body gave way to legs. The spirit of the former gold lamp was stunned.

"Al!" Genie said in shock. Aladdin gave a sad smile. "A deal's a deal, Genie. Now you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master. But, if you can, it'd be great if you could go along with and help Sora find Jasmine." He whispered.

Genie crossed his arms and turned away. "Sorry, Al. I'm done taking orders from others. But...A favor, now that's entirely different." Sora chuckled. "I guess I could give that a try. After all, we're pals, right, Al?" He asked. Aladdin laughed weakly. "Genie..." He said tenderly. "Just leave it to me!" Genie cheered.

Aladdin blinked before he took something from his pocket and tossed it to Sora. "Somehow I have a feeling that might come in handy." Sora looked down at it. It was a golden lamp charm. He grinned. It was the Three Wishes keychain. "Good luck Sora." Aladdin whispered as Sora and his friends returned to the gummi ship for their next adventure. As they prepared to leave, Sora could only think of one thing:

Prepare yourselves Generals...

You're next!

* * *

What do you guys think? Anyway, here's the results so far about the polls: 

1) Beyblade/Dracula crossover = 0

2) Beyblade/Ancient Egypt = 2

New Poll!!

Should they go to Monstro or not?

Yes or no?

This poll will only remain open for exactly one week. It will end on July 19th at 5:30 pm exactly. So let me know!!


End file.
